Bajo el árbol de cerezo
by Little-Blue-Tiger
Summary: Hiroto iba todos los días a un parque, y se quedaba ahí sentado. Pero era por una muy buena razón. Y él iba, solo para poder observar a alguien. ¿Será que por fin podrá hablarle? Yaoi. Hiroto/Midorikawa. Mejor de lo que parece :3 ¡Revolución Raimon! x3
1. Todo comenzó una tarde en el parque

Bueno, bien dicen que la inspiración llega de todas partes. Esto me llego viendo un comercial de crema para aclarar la piel...sí...pero no se preocupen, no hay nada de cremas aclaradoras en este fic.

**Inazuma Eleven (c) Level 5 (pero ya verás Level 5, algún día...èwé)**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1<strong>

**"Todo comenzó una tarde en el parque"**

**Hiroto/Midorikawa **

Eran unos minutos pasadas las 2, y como todos los días, Hiroto Kiyama salió de su hogar para dirigirse a un parque que quedaba cerca de su casa.

Él iba, todos los días sin excepción, y se sentaba en una banca especifica. Y se quedaba ahí, sentado, por unas cuantas horas.

Era un hábito que cualquiera encontraría extraño, pero es que Hiroto tenía una muy buena razón. Y es que exactamente a las 2 en punto, una chica llegaba al parque y se sentaba debajo de un árbol de cerezo. A unos pocos metros de donde estaba el pelirrojo.

Hiroto iba pues, simplemente para ver a aquella chica.

Todo había comenzado un día cualquiera, en el que Hiroto, aburrido, fue a ese pequeño parque que quedaba cerca de su casa, y mientras caminaba, se encontró con la chica en aquel lugar.

Fue un acontecimiento muy extraño. Hiroto nunca había creído realmente en esas cosas, pero fue exactamente como si fuera amor a primera vista.

Así,decidió regresar al día siguiente, con el hermoso descubrimiento que aquella chica estaba ahí nuevamente. Y así empezó a acudir todos los días, por el hecho de nada más poder verla, aunque fuera de lejos.

Aquella muchacha, de piel bronceada y cabellos verdes, siempre sujetos en una coleta, nunca levantaba la vista de un libro que llevaba. Siempre que estaba sentada bajo aquel árbol, llevaba consigo un libro y un balón de futbol. Cosa que Hiroto, hasta ahora, nunca había visto que usara.

Y la chica peliverde se quedaba ahí. Leyendo hasta que el cielo comenzaba a tornarse rojo, y entonces suspiraba, se ponía de pie y se iba por el mismo camino por el que llegaba, lado contrario a donde estaba Hiroto sentado.

En todo aquel tiempo, nunca había dirigido una mirada a Hiroto, y éste no sabía si aquella chica conocía su existencia.

Tal vez era tonto que este no se hubiera decidido acercársele y hablarle. Pero el pobre chico no se armaba de valor. No era muy bueno hablando con chicas. Ni siquiera con Ulvida -que podía considerar su amiga- se llevaba muy bien que digamos.

Sin embargo, ese día algo distinto ocurrió.

Varios niños pequeños venían corriendo desde lejos, y en el alboroto que traían fueron a dar justo a donde la chica peliverde se encontraba tranquilamente. Unos de los niños tropezó entonces con el balón de futbol, el cual salió volando y llegó rodando hasta donde el pelirrojo estaba sentado. Este lo tomó y volteó de nuevo.

La chica se puso de pie y los niños se disculparon con ella apenados. Ella aceptó sus disculpas y entonces se volteó, buscando su balón y dandose cuenta donde estaba. Hiroto la miraba atentamente. Ella subió la mirada.

Y ahí fue donde sus miradas se cruzaron por primera vez. Ojos negros sobre los verdes del chico pelirrojo.

El corazón de Hiroto dio un salto. La chica fue caminando directo hacia él. Con una sonrisa amable en su rostro, pero…mientras más se acercaba, la chica pareciera como si…

-Disculpa, ¿me puedes regresar mi balón?-dijo y entonces fue cuando Hiroto cayó en la cuenta de que ella…

Era él.

Hiroto se quedó ahí, pasmado, sin saber bien que pensar. Todo este tiempo él la…lo había visto, él había soñado con acercarsele, y todo este tiempo ella siempre fue un chico.

Hiroto se había enamorado de…

Sus mejillas se sintieron calientes. Y sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente en realización.

El chico lo miró algo confundido- Este… ¿me escuchaste?

-Em…yo-Hiroto sacudió su cabeza tratando de organizar sus pensamientos-yo, sí, disculpa, ten.-Y extendió sus brazos para que el otro tomara la pelota.

-Gracias.

Y entonces Hiroto tenía que hacer una decisión.

Bien, sí, era un chico en realidad, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que Hiroto estuviera…enamorado de él. Y realmente tenía muchas ganas de hablarle, de mínimo conocer su nombre. Aparte…

Antes del que chico pudiera girarse e irse, Hiroto habló: -H-hola.-extendió su mano.-Me llamo Kiyama Hiroto.

El peliverde parpadeó algo extrañado, pero luego sonrió. Un gusto, yo me llamo Midorikawa Ryuuji.-Estrechó su mano.

_Midorikawa, _pensó Hiroto con deleite.

-Siempre vienes a este parque ¿verdad? Todos los días te veo sentado en esa banca.

Hiroto abrió sus ojos sorprendido. No podía creer que Midorikawa lo había visto, pensaba que no lo había notado en todo aquel tiempo.

-Bueno, yo suelo venir aquí porque en mi casa me aburro.-dijo improvisadamente.

-vaya, que coincidencia. Yo también.

Hiroto sonrió, emocionado de estar hablando finalmente con él, después de tanto tiempo. Entonces fijó su vista en la pelota.

-Y, ¿juegas futbol?- había visto que siempre cargaba aquella pelota, pero le extrañaba que nunca hubiera jugado con él.

-¡Claro! Me encanta, siempre traigo el balón conmigo, con la intención de jugar…pero jugar yo solo no es tan divertido.-rió avergonzado.

-Yo puedo jugar contigo-Hiroto desvió la mirada,-si tu quieres.

-Sería genial-Midorikawa aceptó.

Hiroto asintió animado, y junto con Midorikawa, tomaron el balón y comenzaron a jugar.

Midorikawa era bueno jugando y tenía mucho entusiasmo al intentar superar a su rival. Pero Hiroto no se quedaba atrás, se movía rápidamente y controlaba la pelota con cuidado.

Entonces Midorikawa, en uno de sus intentos por esquiva a Hiroto, pisó mal y se cayó.

-Uff-bufó.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-Hiroto se paró a su lado.

-Sí, no pasó nada.

Sin embargo, Midorikawa se quedó ahí acostado, viendo el cielo. Y fue cuando notó su color anaranjado.

-Oh, ya es tarde…ya debería irme a mi casa.

Hiroto miró el cielo también y asintió.-Sí, yo creo también debería irme ya.

Le dio la mano al peliverde para que pudiera ponerse de pie. Midorikawa la tomó y se puso de pie, quedando muy cerca de Hiroto.

La cercanía hizo que ambos se ruborizaran un poco. Comenzaron a caminar, hasta llegar al árbol donde Midorikawa siempre se sentaba.

-Aquí me voy por este lado.-señaló el pelirrojo.

-Muy bien, Hiroto. Espero vernos luego.

-Aquí estaré mañana.-sonrió.

-Perfecto…sabes, me caes bien.

Hiroto sintió su corazón acelerarse.-Tu también.

Y así ambos fueron hacia sus casas.

Hiroto no podía dejar de pensar.

No podía negar que sentía algo por Midorikawa. No podía estar seguro que era lo que le causaba saber que estaba enamorado de un chico…pero por ahora no podía hacer nada. Ya el tiempo haría que lo que tuviera que pasar, pasara. Aparte...había una razón por la cual Hiroto estaba feliz de que Midorikawa fuera hombre:

Hiroto nunca ha sido bueno para hablar con chicas.

* * *

><p>Y eso fue todo. Espero lo hayan disfrutado.<p>

No, no me pregunten como demonios Hiroto no se dio cuenta que era un chico, él simplemente nunca se fijo en su ropa...o su falta de atributos.

Bueno, bueno si quieren reclamar dejen review y tomaré todo en cuenta. Gracias.


	2. Todos los días, hasta el fin del verano

¡Increíble, no puedo creer que me las arreglé para subir un segundo capítulo! (En verdad no saben lo horrible que soy para terminar una historia...cosa que jamás he hecho) Pero tengo un buen presentimiento de que esto llegará lejos...al menos por ahora. Bueno, espero les guste.

**Inazuma eleven (c) Level 5 [a.k.a. Línea Especializada En Voltearte Las Esperanzas 5 (cin-co: sin compasión)dios, las idioteces que invento.]**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2<strong>

**"Todos los días, hasta el fin de verano"**

**Hiroto/Midorikawa**

**(Hiroto's POV)**

Caminaba, con rumbo al parque, a la hora de siempre. Una vez ahí me senté debajo del árbol de cerezo, donde siempre me encontraba con Midorikawa. Tal y como lo prometí, había ido todos los días para pasar tiempo con él y así yo también mataba tiempo. Era verano, y en casa no había mucho que hacer. Mis amigos de escuela andaban de vacaciones o vivían lejos y el parque era la única opción que me quedaba. No me molestaba en lo absoluto. Al contrario, me encantaba ir a jugar con Midorikawa.

No pasaron más de 10 minutos cuando Midorikawa llegó con una amplia sonrisa y el balón de futbol bajo su brazo.

-Hola de nuevo, Hiroto.

-Hola, Midorikawa.-respondí-Y debo preguntar ¿estás listo para que te venza?

-¡JA! Creo que me estás subestimando. Ayer fui amable contigo porque sentía lástima que vieras la gran diferencia entre tú y yo, pero no te tendré piedad hoy. Caerás ante mi superioridad futbolística.

Me reí ante las extrañas palabras que muy seguido solía pronunciar. Pero no me importó mucho y acepté de buena gana el reto.

Y así comenzamos otra vez a jugar el preciado deporte que era el futbol.

Así había sido todos los días. Desde aquella primera vez que le había hablado, habían pasado ya dos semanas. Eran vacaciones de verano, pero pronto ya acabarían y la escuela daría inicio de nuevo, cosa que no quería pensar porque me estresaría.

Midorikawa había probado ser una persona muy alegre y algo excéntrica. Pero me había dado cuenta que me caía muy bien y teníamos muchas cosas en común. Compartía un poco mi pasatiempo por el espacio y las estrellas. Le gustaba mucho el futbol y jugaba como mediocampista. También le gustaban las películas de miedo, aunque al estar viéndolas no soportara ni ver el inicio. Y tenía alguna rara obsesión por repetir refranes cada cierto tiempo. Yo lo consideraba ya uno de mis mejores amigos.

Pero…también estaba aquel sentimiento que no me dejaba en paz y que hacía que mi corazón se acelerara cada vez que él se me acercaba.

No había aceptado aún aquello, seguía pensando, esperando, que se desvaneciera. Que el hecho de haber descubierto que era un chico hiciera que este amor se borrara.

Sin embargo, no podía evitar que aquel chico me agradara más de lo que debería.

Midorikawa tenía el balón en su posesión ahora.

-Muy bien, Hiroto, ahora te pasaré.

-Inténtalo.-lo desafié.

Midorikawa sonrió y corrió con fuerza hacia mí. Confiaba en que podría pararlo. Pero su velocidad de repente incrementó y en ese momento lo perdí de vista.

-_¡Lightning Accel!_-gritó.

Y aunque intenté evitarlo me rebasó.

Tiró hacia el lugar que habíamos designado como portería, marcada con dos botes de agua, y metió gol.

-¡JAJAJAJA!-rió estruendosamente-¡Viste eso! Estuve genial, ¿no lo crees?-dijo eufórico.

-Sí, ¿quién diría que tenías una técnica especial?, vaya que te la tenías bien guardada-bufé.

-Bien dicen, no juzgues a un libro por su portada.-sentenció victorioso.

-Aún así, usar una técnica prueba que normalmente no puedes contra mí.-insistí.

-Vamos, Hiroto. Eso es mentira. Lo que pasa es que no quieres aceptar tu derrota.

Me tiré ahí en el césped. –Como digas.

Midorikawa se acostó a mi lado y me ofreció agua.

-Sabes, -dijo de repente-no pensé que este verano me divertiría tanto. Siempre venía a este parque por aburrición, pero igualmente me aburría aquí. Me alegra haberte conocido,-sonrió- si no ten por seguro que ya estuviera muerto.

Mi corazón dio un salto. _Demonios, es tan lindo._

Sacudí mi cabeza. Espera...n-no podía seguir pensando así. Midorikawa era hombre, yo también era hombre y...y era raro.

Pero hasta cierto punto eso no era lo que más me preocupaba. Midorikawa siendo hombre o mujer,-y ya no dudaba que era hombre- seguía siendo Midorikawa. Y pues, a mi me gustaba justo eso, que era simplemente él. El resto no importaba.

¿Por qué no aceptaba mis sentimientos entonces?

-Midorikawa, ¿nunca te has enamorado?

Él parpadeó, -¿de dónde salió esa pregunta?

-Ah, no me contestes si quieres. Solo se me ocurrió.-soy un idiota.

-Eres un idiota-me leyó la mente.-Pero, realmente no. Creo que nunca. Si acaso me gustó una chica o dos...pero eso fue en jardín de niños.

Me atraganté con el agua que estaba tomando-¿QUÉ?-me reí.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¡Es normal!

-En tu mundo será normal.

-¡CALLATE! Que cualquiera se enamoró en el kinder. ¿O qué, tu no?

De hecho, sí, yo también tuve un amor de jardín de niños. Fue muy breve, a los 5 minutos de haberme enamorado descubrí lo violenta que era y que aparentemente me odiaba, pero no lo iba a mencionar.

Midorikawa me sacó la lengua y se calló. Esperé a que dijera algo y me quedé viendo el cielo.

-Y sabes qué-murmuró-una de ellas me correspondió. Me regaló un pastel de tierra.

-Pffft...es la mayor prueba de amor en este mundo.

-Lo era en aquel entonces para mí.

-¿Y ahora lo sería?

-Bueno...no, la verdad no. Pero no me importaría un helado. ¡Amo los helados!

-Oh...

-¿Y tú, Hiroto?

-¿Yo qué?

-¡Pues qué más! ¿Tu te has enamorado?

Seguía mirando el cielo, no seguro de que decir.

-Pues...no lo sé. Es lo que estoy tratando de descubrir.-se me salió.

Midorikawa no dijo más. Tal vez algo cohibido por mi sinceridad. El ambiente se tornó incómodo.

-No tenías que decirlo, si no querías.

-Ah, no, no importa realmente. Como te dije, estoy decidiendo.

-Oh, pues, espero que te vaya bien con tu decisión-sonrió algo torpemente.

-Gracias, espero lo mismo.

Volteó al cielo, como siempre viendo su color, y por el ya muy rojizo tono de este supuse que era hora.-Ya debo irme.-habló Midorikawa mientras se ponía de pie.

-Ah, te veré mañana entonces.-sonreí, levantándome también.

Asintió. -Adiós.-Se despidió y comenzó a alejarse.

Yo di media vuelta e hice lo propio. Y fue cuando por fin pude respirar tranquilo, lejos del encanto natural de Midorikawa. Aunque aún así, no estaba muy tranquilo. Y es que esto que tenía dentro estaba a punto de explotar. No podía seguir negándolo y no quería hacerlo.

No tenía por qué negar esto. De todas maneras, el amor es amor ¿no?. Seguramente es extraño, pero no puede ser incorrecto. No importa las circunstancias, no importa quién. El amor siempre será eso. ¿Y que no es eso lo que todos quieren encontrar?

Midorikawa era lindo, amable y optimista. Me caía muy bien, era muy buen amigo. Siempre que me sonríe el estómago se me revuelve y siempre que se ríe me dan ganas de reir con él. Cuando juega conmigo, cuando me da la mano, mi corazón se acelera y cuando se sienta justo a mi lado, siento como si se detuviera. Y justo en ese momento...tenía tantas ganas de darle un helado, de darle miles de helados ¡y ni eso sería suficiente para demostrarle todo lo que ocurría en mi interior!

Así era. Me detuve en mi camino y apreté los puños, decidido. Tomando esta decisión no había vuelta atrás, no tenía la opción de dudar más. Y yo ya estaba seguro...no, más que seguro que...

Yo amaba a Midorikawa Ryuuji.

**.***.**

Midorikawa se despidió de Hiroto y caminó hacia su casa. No estaba muy lejos, unas cuantas cuadras solamente. No tardó mucho y cuando llegó, se detuvo un momento para admirar su gran casa, que realmente era de un tamaño mayor a las casas de los alrededores. Midorikawa creía que era muy grande para solo él y su padre. Aunque no pudo más que suspirar y entrar a lo que muy apenas llamaba hogar.

_Llegar a casa siempre es tan difícil, _pensó_, por eso prefiero estar en el parque…con Hiroto._

Pero sin más, abrió la puerta –¡Ya llegué!-y entró.

* * *

><p>AH! Está tan OOC! (y no puedo hacer que los capitulos se alarguen D:) Espero no se hayan confundido o aburrido, este capi no es muy interesante pero el otro se centrará más en Mido que nada y tal vez haya una que otra sorpresa OwO no se hagan ilusiones, no pasaran cosas bonitas.<p>

Super método efectivo para recibir más reviews: Review si te gustó y doble review si no :D (es broma-w-)


	3. Hay un dicho que dice así

Al fin~~! Logré sacar el tercer capitulo `(^q^)´ Ya lo tenía casi completo pero había una pequeña parte que me faltaba para completarlo y no salia :W pero hoy después del horroroso examen de algebra que tuve que mejor que terminarlo! Espero les agrade.

**Inazuma Eleven (c) Level 5**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3<strong>

**"Hay un dicho que dice así…"**

**Hiroto/Midorikawa**

**(Midorikawa's POV)**

Entré a mi casa. – ¡Ya llegué!– avisé.

-Bienvenido de nuevo, Midorikawa.-me recibió Nanako, nuestra sirvienta, aunque la conocía de toda la vida y realmente yo la veía como una amiga. Aunque tenía ya unos veinti-tantos años, no lo parecía. Era muy aniñada a veces y le gustaba burlarse de cualquier cosa.

-Todavía no llega mi padre, ¿cierto?

-No, llegará en una hora o dos. ¿Tienes hambre?

Sonreí -¡Sabes bien que yo siempre tengo hambre!

Nanako me guió hasta la cocina y me senté a esperar en la mesa. Me sirvió un plato enorme de comida, ya estaba acostumbrada que con un plato normal yo no completaba.

Comencé a comer animadamente.

-¿Y cómo estuvo tu día?

-Igual que últimamente. Jugué futbol con Hiroto otra vez, que por cierto lo superé totalmente y por mucho. -sonreí. –Aunque no niego que sus habilidades son geniales. Sabes, hoy no sé porqué se le ocurrió preguntarme si alguna vez me había enamorado y le platiqué de cómo era totalmente un _hit_ con las chicas cuando estaba en jardín de niños.

-No me digas que le dijiste sobre la niña y el pastel de lodo.

Parpadeé ¿Cómo lo adivinó? A veces me creo eso que las mujeres tienen un sexto sentido común, eso o Nanako es secretamente una bruja…

-C-claro que le conté.-dije irritado-¡Y él pensó que era raro! Pero estoy seguro que solo está celoso.

-Ese tal Hiroto ha de ser muy importante para ti.-dijo de la nada.

-¿Por qué?

-¡Solo me hablas de él! Todos estos días no me has dicho otra cosa.

-Es agradable, me cae muy bien. Además no es cómo si te pudiera contar de algo más. -¿A dónde más iba además del parque?

-¿Te cae _solamente _bien?

-¿Ah quuf tefh reffieresh?-dije con comida en la boca

-No nada…solo espero que si cambias de gustos me avises Mido, para poder tomarlo más calmadamente.

Fruncí el ceño, no comprendiendo su punto.

Espera, me estaba diciendo si…

-¿Me estás preguntando si soy gay?

Se rió-Bueno, lo dijiste tú, no yo.

Les digo, a veces creo que es una bruja.

-¡Eres una pervertida! Todo esto te pasa por pasártela viendo yaoi y esas cosas.

-¿Eh? ¡Yo no veo eso!-se sonrojó.

-ajá…te he visto leyendo doujinshis. No mientas.

Su cara se tornó aún más roja.

-¡Iré a limpiar algo!-y se dirigió rápidamente a la sala-¡y es lectura de calidad!-dijo a lo lejos.

Rodé los ojos.

_Que me gustara Hiroto…que cosa más alocada…_

Pero por alguna razón, al pensarlo, no se me hizo tan imposible.

_Espera..._sacudí la cabeza.

Seguí con mi cena, y aprovechando que Nanako se había ido a _limpiar_ (que de seguro solo fue a leer más yaoi) me serví de nuevo. Por alguna razón Nanako era nuestra sirvienta, y es que era muy buena cocinando. ¿Si no, porqué más? Si no supiera cocinar, por mucho que la aprecio, la hubiera despedido hacía mucho.

Me dirigía a mi cuarto a procrastinar un rato cuando la puerta principal se abrió. Mi padre entró y me vio seriamente…aunque no es que alguna vez le haya visto otra mirada que no fuera seria.

-Hola, padre.-lo saludé.-Bienvenido a casa.

-Ryuuji, ¿ya comiste?

-sí, Nanako ya me dio de comer.

En eso, entró la susodicha, nerviosa de no haber recibido ella a mi papá.

-Señor, bienvenido-dijo algo apurada-¿le sirvo su comida?

Mi papá asintió. Me volteé con la intención de subir las escaleras.

-Ryuuji, ¿A dónde vas?

-A mi cuarto, estudiaré-dije sonriente, sabiendo que mentía.

Mi papá, como quiera no comentó nada y dejó que subiera.

Ya una vez en mi cuarto me acosté en mi cama y suspiré aliviado de poder estar un rato ahí, sin hacer nada.

En mi cabeza empezaron a dar vueltas muchas ideas distintas y poco a poco se fueron combinando y perdiendo sentido.

Mis ojos se sentían pesados y sin darme cuenta me quedé dormido.

En aquel momento, no estaba consciente, pero comencé a soñar. Claro, cuando desperté el sueño era borroso y no lo recordaba con claridad, pero recordaba bien que estaba en el parque, Hiroto estaba ahí también, pero estaba parado viéndome a lo lejos. Por más que le decía que por qué no se acercaba, el no se movía. Él simplemente sonreía, y me hacía una seña, instándome a que yo me acercara, pero por alguna razón no me moví tampoco. Había algo que me decía, pero como estaba lejos no escuchaba que era lo que salía de su boca.

Desperté súbitamente y desorientado. Después de un rato caí en la cuenta de que estaba muy oscuro. Miré el reloj y marcaba las 3:00 de la mañana.

Me revolví en mi cama, intentando volver a dormirme, pero ahora ya estaba bien despierto y era difícil. En momentos así, cuando uno no está bien consciente empecé a pensar mucho. Mi mente no podía dejar el tema de Hiroto, después de lo que Nanako había dicho.

Yo no podía enamorarme de él ¿o sí? Para empezar yo estaba seguro que me gustaban las chicas… ¡claro que me gustaban! El hecho de que no me haya interesado en alguna hasta ahora era una cosa muy distinta a ser gay.

Y no, incluso si Maki decía que tener el pelo largo era de niña, no quería decir nada.

Empecé a sentirme mareado y después de unos minutos volví a quedar dormido.

La siguiente vez que me desperté eran las 10 de la mañana.

Nanako estaba recogiendo ropa mía y notó que ya me había levantado.

-¡Vaya que duermes mucho! Por un momento pensé que no te levantarías hasta mañana.

-No exageres, solo tenía mucho sueño.

-Debes acostumbrarte a dormir temprano, ya van a empezar las clases.

Era verdad, ¡vaya! Regresar a la escuela no me apetecía en lo absoluto…y hablando de apetito…

-Nanako, ¿podrías hacerme algo de almorzar?

Sonrió-Tu desayuno ya está hecho. Lo preparé hace un rato, así que cámbiate de una vez, cuando bajes ya te lo tendré servido.

Salió de mi cuarto e hice caso a lo que dijo.

Me cambié, fui al baño y bajé a la cocina. La vista de mi suculenta comida hizo que apretara el paso y me sentara rápido en la mesa.

-¡Gracias por la comida!-dije con gusto y comencé a comer.

Realmente eso me levantó los ánimos enseguida y me dispuse a ver la tele. Nanako después de un rato me acompañó. Tomó el control y cambió el programa que yo estaba viendo.

-¡Oye!

-Sabes, hoy van a pasar tu película favorita.

Inhalé emocionado.- ¿"Cómo si fuera la primera vez"?

La morena asintió.

En público jamás lo aceptaría, pero encontraba las películas románticas, y más las que eran comedias demasiado interesantes. A un chico normalmente no le interesarían ese tipo de cosas, pero...había una razón en especial por la cual me gustaban. Jamás, jamás había visto una película de ese tipo que no terminara en un final feliz. (Excepto el Titanic, pero eso no cuenta) Era casi una regla, y me gustaba mucho la idea de que para cada una hubiera un final feliz donde todo acabara bien.

Me gustaba pensar que así pasaba con la vida de las personas y al final cada quien encontraba, incluso si pasaban por cosas horribles, su final feliz...

Hiroto se rió.

-En serio, a veces no sé cómo se te ocurren esas cosas, Mido-chan.

Y no sé porqué, decidí contarle justo eso a mí no muy comprensivo amigo, aquella misma tarde. Espera un momento, alcé una ceja. -¿Mido-chan?-pregunté, debo admitir, algo ofendido.

-Ah…-Hiroto dejó de reír.-Se me salió, lo siento. ¿Te molesta que te diga así?

-Pues…-se suponía que usar ese término era de cariño ¿no? Si Hiroto me tenía tanta confianza como para decirme así, supongo no importaba, además no le daría la satisfacción de saber que eso me incomodaba.-Pues, no realmente, puedes decirme así.

-Bien. Por qué así te diré de ahora en adelante. Siempre.

_Ugh…_intenté evitar darme un golpe en la frente.

Pero se me ocurrió algo.-Bueno, entonces si me vas a decir así, yo tengo derecho a decirte Hiroto-kun.

Hiroto, al contrario de mí, pareció alegrarle más mi decisión, juré que incluso su rostro se iluminó.

-Bien, acepto el trato.

Rodé los ojos. Sin tener el balón de futbol, - que lo encontré ponchado en mi closet y no lo pude traer- no había mucho que hacer más que sentarnos y pasar el rato. Increíblemente, de alguna manera todo fue muy agradable.

-Sabes, siempre me he preguntado por qué el cielo es azul.-dijo Hiroto de pronto.

-Eh...sé que hay una razón científica y todo eso, pero no la sé y no le doy importancia. El cielo es azul y punto.

-¿Lo crees? Yo pienso que ha de ver algo más. ¿Por qué de todos los colores azul? ¿Por qué no rojo o verde?

Hice una mueca, confundido. -Piensas mucho las cosas, Hiroto. -había notado que a veces, Hiroto podía ponerse en un plan muy extraño...e incluso a veces me daban escalofríos. Era ese tipo de persona que a veces te encuentras en la calle y sientes que te siguen hasta tu casa. Pero conociéndolo mejor te dabas cuenta que...no, aun así, daba miedo a veces.

-Tal vez. Soy de ese tipo de personas que creen en cosas como el destino y eso...aunque más bien soy una persona que cree en las estrellas. Perdona si te parece tonto. Pero es mi forma de ver todo.

-Supongo que es una manera diferente de verlo. Es interesante.

-¿Y tú crees en los helados o algo?

-¿Qué? Eso es lo más estúpido que he oído.-Nota mental: considerar fundar una nueva religión a base de helados.

-Sé que lo haces.

-¡Bah!-me reí.-Dios...esto pasa por no traer mi pelota. Terminamos hablando de cosas sin sentido.

-Yo me estoy divirtiendo.

-Nunca dije que no me divirtiera. Yo siempre me la paso muy bien contigo.

No hubo nada que decir por un momento y Hiroto solo se me quedó viendo. Lo miré por unos segundos, pero no pude sostener su mirada y volteé el rostro.

¿Qué era esto que sentía en mi pecho? Sentía esta rara opresión...y mi estómago, mi estómago revoloteaba, inquieto, nervioso.

_¿Qué...?_

-Oh, ya está oscureciendo. -interrumpió el rumbo de mi pensamiento- Supongo que ya te irás.

-¿Ah? ¡Ah! Sí, ya debo irme.- me puse en pie en un salto.

-Te veré mañana...Mido-chan.-se despidió.

Fruncí el ceño.-Hasta mañana, Hiroto-kun.

Incluso si había dicho aquello de broma, sonaba extraño.

Vi como Hiroto dio media vuelta y se alejó. Mi corazón se empezó a acelerar y me quedé ahí inmóvil sin saber que estaba ocurriendo. Mis pensamientos se hacían bola en mi mente y estaba muy confundido.

Camino a mi casa, seguí preguntándome muchas cosas.

Era como analizar todo lo que había creído hasta hoy y ponerlo en duda. No era algo sencillo.

Entre a la casa agitado y Nanako me recibió extrañada.

Me senté en la mesa y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no tenía ganas de comer.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó, notando que no había tocado mi comida.

-Sí, estoy bien.

No muy convencida se volteó para lavar los platos. Me quedé viendo mi comida, pensando y pensando.

-Nanako…

-¿Qué ocurre, Midorikawa?

Tardé en hablar, ocasionando que dejara de lado los trastes y me volteara a ver, consternada. No estaba muy decidido en decirle, pero no tenía a nadie más con quien consultarlo.

-Nanako,-dije, pero sin cruzar su mirada.- ¿qué…? ¿Qué pasaría si en verdad…me gustara Hiroto?

El silencio de la habitación pesaba sobre mis hombros y la vergüenza sobre mi cara.

-Mido...tú...

Por un momento temí que Nanako fuera a rechazarme por mi revelación. Bajé la mirada.

Pero entonces escuché sus pasos, acercándose a mí y de reojo la vi hincarse a mi lado.

-Midorikawa, eso no tiene nada de malo. Si piensas que te odiaré o algo así, estás en un error…si de verdad sientes amor no puede ser algo malo…no sé mucho de estas cosas,-se rió-así que perdóname si no te doy una plática suficientemente motivacional, pero si de verdad quieres a Hiroto, pues entonces deberás hacérselo notar. Yo pienso que si este sentimiento que tienes por él es lo suficientemente fuerte, lograrás que te corresponda.-pausó-o dime ¿que no es lo que pasa siempre en las películas románticas que tanto te gusta ver? Siempre el chico, por más bobo que sea encuentra la manera de conquistar a la chica...o _chico_, en tu caso. Porque de verdad siente amor.

Volteé a ver a mi sirvienta atónito. Ella me respondió con una sonrisa. Tal vez todo eso que me había dicho en realidad no lo pensaba, pero lo dijo para ayudarme y era lo que contaba.

-¡Gracias, Nanako-san!-nunca me refería a ella por ese término, pero sus palabras valían que se lo dijera.

Todavía no estaba en claro que era este mar de sentimientos que me abordaban. Pero ahora estaba mucho más seguro de que fuera lo que fuera, no tendría de que dudar.

Y no podía dudar más, bien dice un dicho: camarón que se duerme, se lo lleva la corriente. *

Y yo no dejaría que Hiroto se me escapara de las manos. Si yo sentía amor por él, entonces así debía ser. Si esto era real, no había nada que pudiera impedirlo.

Por eso se llama destino...

* * *

><p>Lo terminé en un apuro y no estoy segura si se me pasó conectar ciertos eventos por ahí, ya mañana lo repasaré. Por cierto, Maki=Maquia (de Epsilon).<p>

*No encontré otro que sonara más bonito y que se adecuara tan bien como ese, así que suena raro.

Cualquier comentario, sugerencia, verduras podridas, etc. aquí abajo esta el hermoso botón de reviews :D


	4. Un día, de improviso

Estoy feliz de haber sacado este capítulo más rápido :D (aunque lo sentí muy corto). Volvemos con Hiroto pero la narración es normal. Ya no habrá POVs a menos que de plano les agrade más así y me lo pidan.

**Inazuma eleven (c) Level 5**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4<strong>

**"Un día, de improviso"**

**Hiroto/Midorikawa**

Hiroto se dirigía como todos los días al parque que ya sentía como especial. No había nada fuera de lo normal...o al menos el no sintió nada fuera de lo normal. Siguió su rutina diaria, y se sentó debajo del árbol a esperar a Midorikawa.

Miró el cielo, pensativo y calmado. Viendo las nubes, deseando que en su lugar fueran estrellas, ya que tenía esta extraña obsesión con ellas. Y esperó…

Y esperó…y esperó.

Miró el reloj y notó que ya eran las 3:30. Hiroto comenzó a preocuparse.

-Qué extraño-musitó.-Midorikawa nunca tarda tanto.

Sin embargo no se movió de su lugar, esperando impacientemente a que el peliverde apareciera con su siempre sonriente cara y su balón de futbol bajo el brazo.

Pero poco a poco, el cielo se fue tornando anaranjado y no había ningún indicio de que el chico fuera a acudir.

Eso hizo a Hiroto perder ánimos, se sentía desilusionado e incluso, de cierto modo, traicionado. No entendía porque Midorikawa no había ido. ¿Porqué había faltado a su único encuentro en todo el día?

Muchos pensamientos acudieron a la cabeza del pelirrojo, la mayoría de ellos desconcertantes e inquietantes.

Eso era fuera de lo normal. Él no faltaría al parque nada más porque sí. Debía haber una razón detrás de todo.

_Pero, tal vez solo no pudo venir, tal vez se ocupó y no pudo avisarme…después de todo no sé ni donde vive, ni siquiera tengo su teléfono. _Ahora que Hiroto lo pensaba ¿Por qué no le había pedido el teléfono? Debió haberlo seguido alguna vez hasta su casa.

Pero esa no era la cuestión en este momento.

_Midorikawa no rompería nuestra promesa por ningún motivo, algo...algo tuvo que pasar. _Se intentó convencer, y eso era lo más razonable en aquel momento.

Y bueno, no habían hecho una promesa exactamente, nunca hubo una ni nada por el estilo, pero casi así lo sentía, porque después de todo ¿no había dicho Hiroto, desde aquella primera vez, que volvería a venir? ¿Que vendría todos los días? Y pues, con eso se daba a entender que Midorikawa haría lo mismo ¿no? O esa era la conclusión a la que Hiroto había llegado.

El sol estaba a punto de esconderse por el horizonte y Hiroto entonces supo que al menos hoy ya no se encontraría con el peliverde.

Se dirigió sin más que pudiera hacer de regreso a su hogar, algo conmocionado, pero trató de no darle tanta importancia.

Al día siguiente le preguntaría casualmente, seguramente le daría una excusa lógica y todo tendría sentido.

Por que Hiroto estaba convencido que mañana él sí iba a ir.

Llegó a su casa y subió directo a su cuarto, tras darle alguna tonta excusa a su padre para no cenar.

Hiroto se recostó sobre su cama y ya no queriendo mortificarse, cerró sus ojos, pensando en cómo todo seguramente sería mejor mañana y todo volvería a la normalidad. Sonrió inconscientemente.

_Mañana seguro lo veré de nuevo, como de costumbre._

Pero al día siguiente, por más cruel y sin sentido que parezca, ocurrió lo mismo.

Hiroto estuvo ahí de todas maneras, hasta que el sol bajó hasta la orilla del horizonte. Esperando.

Pero Midorikawa no fue de nuevo.

¿Qué puede estar ocurriendo?

Las manos del pelirrojo temblaban. Nervioso, impotente, sin estar seguro de que le había pasado a su amigo. Si era por su culpa, si era por otra razón. No lo podía saber.

Pero...después de todo, sería tonto no intentar hacer algo. Después de haber peleado con estos pensamientos, con saber si este amor era correcto, de todo lo que tuvo que pasar por empezarse a sentir así, de tener que aceptar que le gustaba un chico, aceptar que no se arrepentía por eso, que él quería que el otro lo quisiera también ¡Hiroto no podía quedarse sin intentar algo!

Por eso no se daría por vencido tan fácil. No tenía otra manera de comunicarse con el chico peliverde, así que lo único que le quedaba era ir, una y otra vez, esperando a ver al chico llegar como siempre, con su balón de futbol bajo el brazo y una sonriente cara llamándolo. Instándolo a jugar y soñando con helados. Diciendo como siempre sus proverbios extraños de esa optimista manera que él tenía. Siendo...siendo...

Siendo la persona que Hiroto amaba.

Y pues, con eso en mente y un fuerte sentimiento, así hizo. Estando desde las tres hasta la puesta del sol, esperando.

Pero los días pasaron, uno tras otro, y Midorikawa no se presentó.

El pelirrojo amante del espacio, no sabía qué hacer. Siempre acudir al parque para terminar regresando a casa con un suspiro de desesperanza no era algo fácil ni agradable, pero no podía evitar hacerlo, no podía dejar de ir. ¿Qué tal si Midorikawa iba y él no se encontraba ahí esperándolo? Hiroto no podía faltar un solo día.

_Esa había sido mi promesa. Esa era mi promesa hacía él._

Sin embargo, hoy Hiroto había decidido sería la última vez que vendría. Además que al día siguiente sería cuando empezaría la escuela y con eso ya no podría venir.

Hoy era su última oportunidad.

Si hoy se Ryuuji se presentaba, entonces todavía podría tener ilusiones, pero si no...

Llegó al parque y suspiró. Se sentó en el mismo árbol, donde siempre, como siempre, esperando como siempre con la misma sensación de que de nuevo no vendría.

No alejó su vista del lugar por donde siempre llegaba el peliverde. Aún tenía esperanza. Si no, no tendría caso que hubiera venido todos los días. Miró fijamente, como si de esa manera pudiera hacer que Midorikawa apareciera.

_Mido-chan, ¿por qué ya no quieres verme? Acaso… ¿te diste cuenta? ¿Es ésta es tu forma de rechazar mis ridículos sentimientos? _Cerró los ojos. _Tal vez debí verlo venir…_

Y justo con ese pensamiento el sol se ocultó en el horizonte y con eso el tiempo de Hiroto para tener esperanza de verlo otra vez se desvaneció.

El pelirrojo se puso de pie, miró el árbol detrás de él y sonrió un poco. ¿Por qué no? Después de todo había pasado lo mejor de su verano aquí.

Comenzó a caminar, decepcionado. Muy en el fondo pensó que Midorikawa si vendría. Pero el que no lo haya hecho solo significaba que ya no lo vería ¿no? Otra cosa no podría significar.

Hiroto observó el cielo, lleno de puntitos brillantes, todos tan distantes y tan cercanos al mismo tiempo.

Hiroto siempre había tenido una afición por las estrellas. Y ahora todas ellas le parecían tan nulas en comparación con su amigo. Se preguntó si las volvería a ver del mismo modo después de un tiempo.

Llegó a su casa y justo al abrir la puerta lo que encontró fue a su hermana parada con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho con una cara de reprimenda. No era lo mejor a lo que afrontarse después de una decepción amorosa.

-Em… ¿ya estoy en casa?-Hiroto dijo algo nervioso.

-¿Dónde estabas? Ya es muy tarde, Hiroto. ¡Sabes que debes llegar temprano!

-Lo siento, se me fue el tiempo.

Hitomiko (como seguramente todos adivinaron que era ella), sacudió su cabeza. –Sabes que mañana es tu primer día de clases, debes descansar mucho hoy.

-Lo sé, no te preocupes, no pasará de nuevo.-_probablemente ya no volverá a pasar, después de todo ya no iré al parque._

-Más vale, por lo pronto hoy te irás a la cama más temprano, que quiere decir-miró el reloj-en media hora.

Hiroto asintió. No podía replicar, y realmente no quería hacerlo, ahora lo que menos quería era estar despierto.

-Bien, vamos ¿tienes hambre? Hice un poco de comida.

-¿En verdad?-Hiroto parpadeó sorprendido. Su hermana nunca le había dado de comer...Hiroto nunca la había visto preparando algo.

Hitomiko entrecerró los ojos, no hallando lo gracioso del chiste.

-Soy capaz de hacer lo básico. No esperes que esté tan suculento como la comida que hace nuestro padre, pero algo es algo.

Hiroto asintió y tomó de buena gana la comida que su hermana le había preparado. Estaba buena, y a Hiroto realmente le hacía falta comer algo.

Sin embargo ese vacío seguía ahí. No es que esperara que fuera a desaparecer con comida.

Sin mucho más que decir, una vez terminada su cena, acatando las órdenes de su hermana se fue a su recámara, se puso pijama, se lavó los dientes y se recostó en su cama. Las luces apagadas, para poder ver bien por su ventana el cielo estrellado. Era costumbre de él quedarse viendo por su ventana un buen rato antes de dormir.

_Ahora tendré que olvidarlo ¿no?_ Ese pensamiento le causaba un dolor en su pecho. Él no iba a olvidarlo, por supuesto que no, incluso intentándolo, no lo haría.

Viendo por la ventana, poco a poco cayó dormido, con la imagen de las estrellas en su mente y con ellas la de Midorikawa combinados.

Y es que por más que intentara no podía dejar de preguntarse ¿por qué? ¿por qué ya no fue?

En aquel silencio y en medio de aquella oscuridad, aprovechando que nadie lo veía y nadie lo escuchaba, se permitió -solo entonces- poder desahogar el amargo sentimiento que inundaba su pecho. Cayendo en un profundo sueño, dejó correr por su rostro unas cuantas lágrimas.

* * *

><p>Y eso fue todo! Como siempre espero les haya gustado y si lloraron me sentiré realizada, jaja.<p>

Nota: ASDFGHJKL! Gracias a Yuki-chan por decirme que me equivoqué! Maki está en Epsilon, la vivo cambiando de equipo! Lo siento ^^

~Próximo capitulo: "Y en momentos como éste la respuesta la tiene Ulvida" pero no se confien, no habrá hetero en este fic~!


	5. Y en momentos así

Aquí por fin está el capítulo 5 :) Le dí muchas vueltas pero dije: ya lo debo de subir hoy. Así que espero llene sus expectativas xD

**Level 5 (c) Inazuma Eleven**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5<strong>

**"Y en momentos así, la respuesta la tiene Ulvida"**

**Hiroto/Midorikawa**

Hiroto llegó a su escuela no muy contento. Deseaba tanto que las vacaciones hubieran durado un poco más. Pero ya estaba aquí y ya no podía hacer nada. Además que su hermana le daría tremenda reprimenda si tan siquiera consideraba la idea de saltarse un día de escuela.

Inmediatamente en la entrada miró a una chica de cabellos azules, con dos extraños mechones de cabello blanco resaltando por encima de sus orejas, que se encontraba de pie, con una expresión seria. Una expresión común en su rostro…o al menos cuando se encontraba con el pelirrojo.

Hiroto sonrió ante la sorpresa de encontrarse a alguien conocido.

-Hola, Ulvida.-la saludó.

La chica volteó y observó en confusión al ver al pelirrojo saludarla, pero pronto su cara se tornó en una molesta.

-Ya te dije que no me llames así. -Era cierto,_ Ulvida_ era un tonto apodo que un día había salido entre juegos, cuando ambos acudían a la primaria (Hiroto se hacía llamar Gran). Un apodo que pronto la chica halló vergonzoso y decidió dejar de usarlo, pero eso no impedía que Hiroto siguiera haciéndolo, a pesar de las miles de veces que se lo había prohibido.-Mi nombre es Yagami Reina.

-Ah, sí…pero ya me acostumbre a decirte Ulvida y pienso que te queda mucho mejor.

La chica meneó la cabeza. -¿Por qué de todas las personas con las que pude estar, me tocó estar en la misma escuela que tú?-dijo fastidiada.

-Hubieras preferido a ¿Suzuno o Nagumo?

Ella hizo una mueca. –Bueno, no. Los dos son tan…raros…urgh.-se sacudió.

Nagumo y Suzuno eran otros dos integrantes de su grupo. Ellos también tenían apodos. Burn y Gazelle respectivamente. Ambos digamos...tenían una relación extraña entre sí, y Hiroto y Reina nunca quisieron averiguar más a fondo de ella.

-Pero bueno, ya estás aquí, no me puedo quejar el resto del año. Así que supongo que debería preguntar, ¿Qué tal tu verano?

Hiroto desvió la mirada. Todavía estaba afectado por lo de Midorikawa.

-Pues…supongo que aburrido…aunque mucho mejor que estar aquí. ¿Y tú?

-Igual, mucho mejor que tener clases. Sabes, fui de vacaciones a Hokkaido.

-¿enserio?-Hiroto dijo emocionado- ¿Dónde está mi recuerdo?

Reina bufó-¡cómo si te fuera a traer algo!

-Vaya, yo en verdad quería un oso tallado en madera.

-Yo me compré uno-sonrió con malicia.-Y sostenía tres peces a la vez.

Hiroto torció la boca. –Eres muy mala conmigo, no lo entiendo, soy tu amigo, no deberías tratarme así.

-Yo nunca dije que eras mi amigo.

-Claro que sí.

-¡Cómo sea! Ya va a empezar la primera clase, deberíamos ir al salón.-dijo irritada.

Hiroto asintió y fue junto su -aunque no lo pareciera- amiga hacia el aula de clases.

Una vez ahí el profesor entró y se presentó con todos. Hiroto no prestó mucha atención a la plática que les dio. La cual estuvo algo larga al parecer del ojiverde.

Sin embargo justo terminando de hablar, les pidió a todos preparar lápiz para presentar un ejercicio de conocimientos previos. Hiroto miró su lápiz y se dio cuenta que no tenía punta. Miró a ambos lados, y sabiendo que Ulvida no le prestaría sacapuntas si tenía, se decidió preguntarle al chico que estaba sentado de su lado izquierdo, un chico de cabello grisáceo y de cara amable.

-Oye, disculpa.

-¿Uh?

-¿Tienes un sacapuntas que me prestes?

-Oh, sí.- el chico buscó en su mochila y sacó su sacapuntas.-Ten.

Hiroto lo tomó y lo utilizó. Ya con el lápiz listo para cualquier trabajo que les dieran, Hiroto regresó el útil.

-Gracias, em…-Hiroto pensó que decir al no saber el nombre del chico.

-Ah, me llamo Fubuki Shiro-le dijo el otro ante su dubitación. -un gusto.

-Yo soy Kiyama Hiroto.

El otro sonrió y se volteó hacia el frente.

Las primeras horas de clase transcurrieron normales, y con eso quiero decir que de una manera extremadamente tediosa y aburrida.

Para el momento que tocaron para el receso, Hiroto estaba muriéndose de hambre.

Se dirigió al comedor, acompañado por Reina...o mejor dicho él la acompañaba a ella.

-Tengo mucha hambre-se quejó.

-Pues...ya comerás.-le contestó Reina.

-Aún así tengo hambre.

La chica peliazul estaba a punto de reprenderle pero ya no contestó y se mantuvo en silencio.

-Hiroto, ¿te ocurre algo?-preguntó de repente.

-¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres?

-Tal vez son imaginaciones mías-aclaró-pero te veo raro. Pareciera que algo te pasó.

El chico no supo que decir. No le había ocurrido nada, salvo _eso_, pero ¿Tan obvio era lo que le había pasado? Tuvo que mantener la calma y no alterarse.

-No, yo estoy bien.

-¿Seguro?

Hiroto asintió.

La chica ya no lo presionó más.-Bueno, si tú lo dices...si pasa algo puedes decirme.-sugirió, aunque no muy convencida.

-Gracias.

Entraron entonces al comedor. Todos los estudiantes se acomunaban en el lugar.

Hiroto pensó donde sentarse, no había mesa vacía y no conocía a nadie. Ulvida se había ido a una mesa con otras chicas y pensó mejor no perturbarla-aunque la idea de ir a molestarla era tentadora.

En eso divisó al chico que se sentaba a su lado, Fubuki.

_¿Por qué no?_ Pensó. Se acercó a la mesa donde estaba el peliplateado.

-Hola, Fubuki.-saludó.

-Oh, Kiyama. Hola.

-¿Les importaría si me siento con ustedes?-pluralizó al ver la cara curiosa del resto de la mesa.

-Por supuesto que no ¿cierto?-se volteó a los demás y todos aprobaron la decisión.

En la mesa se encontraban otros 2 chicos.

-Bien,-dijo Fubuki.-ellos son Endou y Kazemaru.-señaló a cada uno.

-Me llamo Endou Mamoru.-se presentó el de cabello castaño, con una banda anaranjada en la cabeza y una amplia sonrisa-¿Te gusta el soccer?

-Em...sí.-contestó extrañado.

-Lo lamento,-se disculpó el otro chico, de cabellos azules.-Endou es algo obsesionado cuando se refiere a futbol. Por cierto, yo soy Kazemaru Ichirouta.

-Un gusto, a ambos. Me llamo Kiyama Hiroto.

-Kiyama ¿eh?-dijo Endou-entonces decías sobre el soccer.

-Me pueden decir Hiroto.-aclaró el pelirrojo.-Siempre me han dicho por mi nombre y es incómodo que me llamen por mi apellido.

-Oh bien.

Hiroto llegó a conocer mejor a los chicos. Ellos ya se conocían desde antes y había descubierto que todos gustaban de jugar futbol.

-¡Pueden creer que no hay club de soccer!-dijo Endou indignado.-No importa lo que haga, haré que abran uno. No pueden hacer nada para que no lo haga. ¿Ustedes se unirían para apoyarme cierto?

-Claro-dijo Fubuki.

-No lo sé, Endou-dudó Kazemaru-la verdad quería intentar probar el equipo de atletismo.

-Oh, ¡vamos Kazemaru! ¡Será divertido! Estoy seguro que te gustará.

-Lo tendré que pensar.-le dió esperanzas el chico.

-Bien-se volteó hacia el ojiverde-Y tú, Hiroto ¿te unirías?

-Pues...no lo sé-su duda era claro, por el recuerdo de Midorikawa, sin embargo-supongo que sería interesante.

-¡Esa es la actitud! Ya verán, para mañana abrirán el club de soccer.

Los demás solo asintieron, sin querer quitarle su buen humor diciéndole que probablemente tomaría más tiempo que ese.

El timbre sonó, anunciando el fin del descanso.

Todos se dirigieron a sus salones.

Hiroto, en lo que llegaba el profesor, platicó con Fubuki. No pasó mucho cuando Reina arribó y se sentó de su otro lado.

_-Hiroto ¿te ocurre algo?_

Hiroto realmente pensó si tanto así era obvio su cambio o la chica era muy buena observadora. Era cierto que él la conocía desde hacía mucho y podía decirse que eran amigos. Pero esto era algo muy importante y...

_-...si pasa algo puedes decirme._

Pero no estaba seguro de contarle lo ocurrido.

El resto del día en la escuela pasó un poco más rápido y todos estaban aliviados cuando el toque de salida se dio.

Hiroto consideró hablar con Reina, y decidir si contarle o no, pero ya no tuvo oportunidad.

La chica se fue con una de sus amigas y Hiroto se encontró con Kazemaru. Al parecer las casas de ambos quedaban por el mismo rumbo y se fueron juntos.

Ya llegando a su casa, Hiroto se encontró con su padre, quien ya le tenía la comida servida.

Hiroto quería mucho a su padre y a su hermana. Pero seguramente se asustarían mucho si supieran que le gustaba un hombre.

Así que de cualquier manera, Hiroto no tenía con quien desahogarse. Y si Ulvida en verdad se portara seria, tal vez...aunque siendo ella como era...no era la mejor opción posible.

Pero era la única opción.

**...**

El segundo día de clases había por fin comenzado, para el gusto de muchos padres y desgracia de muchos estudiantes.

Reina llegó a la escuela. Entró a su salón de clases y se sentó lista para empezar la clase.

Entonces Hiroto se paró en frente de su banco con una cara agresiva pero al mismo tiempo dubitativa.

-¿Qué...?-la chica no pudo terminar su pregunta.

-Ulvida, sabes, en realidad si ocurrió algo este verano.

La chica alzó una ceja, tomada por sorpresa por aquel estamento-¿y...?

-sabes, me enamoré de alguien.

* * *

><p>Y después sin aviso previo le cayó un piano encima...lo siento <span>Mitsuki-shiro<span>! No pude agregar eso :( así que piensalo como un final alternativo :D

¡Ah, no puedo evitar meter a Fubuki! siempre termina consolando a Hiroto cuando Midorikawa no está, en los tres fics que lo incluyen ha terminado pasando lo mismo -.- pero bueno, se supone que cuando Midorikawa se va del equipo Hiroto se comienza a juntar con Fubuki (y no sé porqué dicen que con Kazemaru?) así que tiene sentido -w-

Así que esto es todo por ahora~!

Como siempre, cualquier cosa que quieran decirme, dejen su review!


	6. Cuando uno menos lo espera

**Inazuma Eleven (c) Level 5**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6<strong>

**"Cuando uno menos lo espera****"**

**Hiroto/Midorikawa**

Reina se quedó mirando a Hiroto, en shock por lo que le acababa de decir. Fueron unos cuantos minutos y con cada uno Hiroto se sintió más incómodo e incluso sintió la sangre subir a su cara.

Entonces Reina echó a reír.

-¡No puedo creerlo!-rió-¿En verdad? ¿Tú…?-se limpió unas cuantas lágrimas de tan fuerte que había reído.-Vaya, Hiroto, no lo hubiera imaginado. Pero el hecho de que me hayas confiado algo así me demuestra que me tienes mucha confianza...o que estás desesperado por decírselo a alguien, así que a cambio te escucharé seriamente lo que tengas que decirme.

Hiroto suspiró-Gracias, Ulvida. La verdad es que sí necesito hablarlo con alguien.

Pero probablemente ese no era el mejor momento, ya que además que otros los podían escuchar, la clase estaba por empezar. Así que Hiroto mejor lo dejó para el receso.

No fue fácil esperar, ya que el pelirrojo estaba muy ansioso y quería el consejo de su amiga.

Así que al timbre para salir al descanso, Hiroto salió apurado de su salón de clases rumbo al comedor.

-Oye, Hiroto.-Fubuki habló de lejos y el chico se detuvo en su rápida carrera para esperar a su amigo. Una vez éste lo alcanzó dijo:-Oye, ¿por qué vas tan apurado?

-Ah, yo solo tengo mucha hambre.-se excusó.

-Oh. Bueno, solo quería decirte que estábamos planeando salir este fin de semana a ver una película o algo, ¿te gustaría ir?

Hiroto lo consideró, supuso que no habría problema. _Hoy es martes. Si le digo a mi hermana desde ahora seguro que me dejará._

-Um…sí, ¿por qué no?

-¡Qué bien!-Fubuki sonrió-les avisaré a Endou y Kazemaru.

Con eso el peliplata se fue con los otros, mientras Hiroto buscó a Ulvida. Ella ya se encontraba con su comida sentada en una mesa, sola, viendo atentamente a Hiroto con una cara que hizo que a éste le recorriera un escalofrío por su espalda.

-Ulvida...

-Bueno, Hiroto, aquí estoy. ¿Que era exactamente lo que querías decirme?

-Pues, como ya te dije...me enamoré de alguien. Y...no me fue muy bien con esta persona.

-¿Qué hiciste?

-Es lo que no sé.

Alzó una ceja, curiosa.

-¿Cómo no sabes?

-Pues, es que ya no fue al parque. De repente, de la nada. ¡Y no sé por qué!

La ojiazul no estaba entendiendo, y se podía ver en su entrecejo su frustración. Comenzó a hablar más enfadada.

-A ver. Ordenemos esto, que ya me desesperé.-su paciencia no era mucha-Para empezar, dime ¿quién es la afortunada?

-...¿Qué?

-¿Quién es esta chica?

_Oh-oh. No pensé en esto. _

Bien, había un problema. Hiroto estaba enamorado, sí, pero Reina no sabía que no de una chica. Hiroto apenas había ganado la seriedad de la chica peliazul ante el tema ¿cómo lo tomaría si se enterara de que Hiroto era homosexual?

-P-pues, es _una chica_ que conocí en un parque cerca de mi casa.-Hiroto no se atrevió a revelarle la verdad.-Y hablamos y nos empezamos a ver todos los días, hasta que de repente dejó de ir. Sin decirme ni nada y eso me preocupó. No supe si fue por mi culpa o no.

-¿Y no tienes su teléfono o algo?

-No.

Reina parpadeó-¿cómo? Me estás diciendo que la estuviste viendo casi todo el verano y ¡nunca se te ocurrió preguntarle su teléfono! ¿No sabes su e-mail, su dirección, algo?

-No-repitió Hiroto.

-Eres un idiota.

-Lo sé.

Esto no era lo que él esperaba, Ulvida no era su madre como para estarlo regañando.

-Al menos, ¿supiste algo sobre su vida? ¿Sus gustos, su familia?

-Sí, ¡claro! _Ella_ tiene a su padre solamente. Le gusta el helado, le gusta el futbol. Es optimista y come demasiado aunque no engorda, ya que hace mucho ejercicio. Y no importaría si lo hiciera, la verdad. Se enoja cuando le hago bromas y hace unos pucheros muy lindos. Pero se ríe de todo, siempre está sonriendo. Se esfuerza mucho en lo que hace, lo he notado al jugar juntos, aunque a veces pienso que se exige demasiado, no se da cuenta que no necesita más, tal como es, es perfec...

-¡Muy bien, muy bien!-Reina lo paró.-creo que ya entendí que estás enamorado.

Hiroto la miró y cayó en la cuenta de todo lo que había dicho.-Oh, lo siento. Me dejé llevar.-dijo avergonzado.

Nunca pensó verse así frente a Ulvida, seguro perdió el poco respeto que tenía por él.

-Y volviendo al tema.-dijo ella-Decidiste contarme esto ¿porque...?

-Yo no tenía con quien hablarlo. Y tú eres por así decirlo, mi amiga más cercana.

-Entiendo. No vuelvas a repetir eso, por favor. Pero entonces, el problema es que ya no supiste nada de ella porque dejó de ir al lugar donde siempre se veían y no tenías otra forma de comunicarte con ella ¿cierto?

El pelirrojo asintió.

-Eres un idiota. ¿Qué quieres que haga? Lo único que se me ocurre decirte es que la busques, de alguna retorcida manera. Pero nada de esto sería tan complicado si tuvieras su teléfono. Enserio, Hiroto. Tú no eres tan tonto para no pensar en eso! Supongo que es cierto eso que dicen que el amor te cambia.

-Ulvida, por favor, no te conté esto para que me regañaras.

-Y yo te vuelvo a decir que ese ¡no es mi nombre!-se puso de pie, agitada.

Hiroto se empezó a arrepentir de esta plática.

La chica volvió a tomar asiento.

Suspiró.-Si tanto la quieres...deberías buscar alrededor del parque. Seguro que ha de vivir cerca, no creo que fuera a ese parque si no viviera cerca de ahí.

El descanso terminó.

-Vamos, hay que regresar al salón.

Hiroto hizo caso. No todo ocurrió como esperaba...

Pero pensó si algo de lo que Reina decía podía ser cierto.

Ya al final de las clases, cuando se dirigía a su hogar, se detuvo un momento en su trayecto. ¿Y sí buscaba a Midorikawa?

_Ulvida probablemente está en lo cierto, Midorikawa ha de vivir cerca del parque...pero..._

Encontrarlo no sería fácil. Aunque ahora era la mejor oportunidad, ya que de seguro el también acababa de salir de su escuela y estaría ahora dirigiéndose a su casa. La posibilidad de encontrárselo era alta.

_-_Hiroto, ¿estás bien?-preguntó Kazemaru, que nuevamente lo había acompañado rumbo a su casa.

-Ah, sí...lo que pasa es que recordé que mi hermana me dijo que comprara algo de leche camino a casa. Así que me desviaré a la tienda. Te veré mañana.

-Oh, bien. Hasta luego-se despidió el velocista.

Hiroto no perdía nada.

Se dirigió al parque y una vez ahí empezó a recorrer distintas calles, buscando si de casualidad divisaba al peliverde. Pero por más que buscó no lo encontró.

Ya había pasado algo de tiempo y decidió mejor irse, antes de que su padre se preocupara. Siguió viendo, revisando cada calle rumbo a su hogar, pero ninguna señal de Midorikawa se presentó.

**...**

El fin de semana llegó y Hiroto fue al parque comercial en el que había quedado de verse con los chicos. El cual estaba hasta reventar, ya que era sábado y muchos estudiantes y personas en general iban a descansar del trabajo diario.

Pronto los divisó enfrente del cine.

-¡miren, ya llegó Hiroto!-exclamó Endou.

Hiroto saludó a todos-¿Y bien? ¿Qué película veremos?

-Fubuki estaba sugiriendo ver esta-señaló Kazemaru uno de los pósters-pero Endou no le gustan mucho las películas de terror.

Endou rió nerviosamente.- ¡No es que me den miedo o algo por el estilo!

Hiroto observó.-Pues, si quieren podemos ver ésta. Vi que en la tele le dieron muy buenas críticas.

Los otros tre vieron extrañados al pelirrojo.

-Em...Hiroto, es una comedia romántica.-aclaró Fubuki.- ¿Quieres ver eso?

Hiroto pronto se puso rojo de su cara. No pensó en lo raro que sería que puros chicos entraran a ver ese tipo de películas. Olvidó que solo a Midorikawa le agradaría la idea.

Ni siquiera a él le gustaban ese tipo de películas, pero durante todo el verano Midorikawa le estuvo diciendo lo emocionado que estaba por verla y Hiroto pronto también deseo hacerlo, aún más si iban los dos juntos.

-Ah, olvídenlo.-dijo-Entremos a ver la de terror.

-Lo siento, Endou, tres a uno. No puedes replicar.

Endou sintió su alma devanecerse. Pero no rebatió.

Entraron sin más a la sala.

Al terminar la película los chicos salieron de la sala muy contentos con su elección, a excepción de cierto moreno.

-No puedo creer que te hayas salido a mitad de la película a vomitar.-dijo Kazemaru divertido.

-Es que no me cayó muy bien la comida.-aclaró el amante del futbol.

-Sí, claro, si ni pudiste comer del miedo-Hiroto se rió.

Endou hubiera reclamado si no fuera porque algo más captó su atención.

-¡Miren! Ese señor de ahí está regalando algo.

-Creo que me dijeron que no tomara cosas gratis de extraños.-dijo Fubuki.

-¡Eso son tonterías, es gratis! Vamos.

Ninguno de los chicos parecían animados con la idea, sin embargo, Endou había corrido detrás del alboroto arrastrando a Kazemaru con él.

Hiroto y Fubuki los vieron alejarse con una risita nerviosa.

-Pues, supongo que ya los encontraremos al rato.-Hiroto dijo.

-Cierto.

Ambos chicos siguieron caminando, cuando Fubuki de repente paró en seco. Miró emocionado uno de los establecimientos.

-¡Mira, Hiroto-kun, una heladería! ¿No quieres un helado?

El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros. Un helado no le caería mal.-Sí, vamos.

Era una heladería simple, había venido ya alguna vez.

_Por alguna razón, se me antoja tanto un helado de té verde..._

Entraron ambos chicos y entonces la mirada de Hiroto fue directo a la caja, donde un chico de pelo verde acababa de comprar una nieve. En cuanto volteó, sus ojos negros cruzaron con los del ojiverde y ambos, valga el juego de palabras, se quedaron helados.

Finalmente Hiroto pronunció palabra. –¿M-Midorikawa?.

* * *

><p><strong>:O<strong>


	7. Todo lo que puede pasar en una heladería

Nunca mencione que el seguirle a este fic fue gracias a mi amiga Chrozfoster. Ella no le gusta Inazuma Eleven, piensa que es tonto y no le gusta el yaoi, y aún así me dio ideas seriamente para poder seguirle a esta historia. Sobretodo lo que pasa en este capítulo fue gracias a ella. Honk ;o)

**Inazuma Eleven (c) Level 5**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7<strong>

**"Todo lo que puede ocurrir en una heladería"**

**Hiroto/Midorikawa**

-Um, hola, Hiroto.

Ambos se quedaron viendo sin saber que decir o hacer. Hiroto desvió la mirada y se encontró con el confundido de Fubuki.

-Am...Fubuki, si quieres puedes ir pidiendo el helado que tú querías. Necesito hablar con mi amigo un momento ¿te parece?

Fubuki sonrió.-No hay problema.-pausó y se volteó hacia Midorikawa.

Hiroto parpadeó confundido.

-Gusto en verte, Midorikawa-kun.-le dijo Fubuki al moreno.

-Igualmente-le contestó éste algo nervioso. El peliplata se dirigió al mostrador para pedir su nieve.

Hiroto se quedó pasmado en su lugar. -¿Ustedes se conocen?

-Ah, bueno, es que estábamos en la misma escuela el año pasado, de hecho vive cerca de mi casa.

Hiroto pensó por un segundo que tenía mucho que hablar con Fubuki, pero entonces se centró en lo principal. Veía nuevamente a Midorikawa. Lo tenía justo enfrente. De todos los lugares, no lo esperó encontrar justo aquí, justo ahora. Aunque no debería sorprenderse en realidad, era una heladería después de todo, y Midorikawa no podía resistirse a un buen helado.

_O tal vez, esto sea simplemente el destino..._pensó algo escéptico el ojiverde.

-Mido-chan ¿podemos hablar?

-Supongo que sí. No debería, pero no puedo mentir, me da gusto verte.

Hiroto alzó una ceja, el otro chico lo invitó a sentarse.

-Oh, lo siento-dijo ya una vez los dos sentados.-Ibas a comprar una nieve ¿no? Si quieres...

-No-lo interrumpió Hiroto.-Eso no importa, necesito hablar contigo.

El peliverde torció la boca.- ¿Qué es?

Hiroto no habló inmediatamente, esperó, inseguro si Midorikawa estaba a gusto con él o no. Pero no podía quedarse con la duda, si Midorikawa ya no deseaba verlo, mínimo, primero debía saber...

-Midorikawa, ¿porqué dejaste de ir al parque? ¿Acaso hice que te molestaras conmigo?

-¿Eh? ¡No, claro que no! Yo no dejé de ir porque quisiera. Mi padre me lo prohibió.

Hiroto miró confundido al otro.-¿Tu padre te lo prohibió? ¿Por qué?

Midorikawa miró el techo.-Mi padre me prohibió verte, Hiroto.

Hiroto se quedó en shock en su asiento. Aquello no tenía sentido. No entendía lo que Midorikawa decía.

-Pero ¿Por qué? Tu papá ni siquiera me conoce, ¿o si? ¿Por qué no te dejaría verme?

-Pues…es algo complicado de explicar…pero él no me deja verte más, Hiroto. Aunque intentara ir al parque, no podía. Lo hice muchas veces, pero simplemente no me pude escapar.-rió.

-Pero...eso no responde por que te prohibió verme.

Midorikawa no respondió. N podía decírselo a Hiroto, no tan fácilmente, y pues lo que había pasado exactamente, había sido...

_El padre de Midorikawa estaba a punto de entrar en la cocina._

_-¿Qué ocurre, Midorikawa?_

_El adolescente no habló._

_Se detuvo en la entrada, consternado, donde ninguno de los dos adentro podían verlo._

_-Nanako,-dijo el chico.- ¿qué…? ¿Qué pasaría si en verdad…me gustara Hiroto?_

_La habitación se quedó en completo silencio. El padre de Midorikawa se quedó en shock._

_-Mido...tú...-habló Nanako._

_La chica calló un instante._

_Pero entonces se acercó a Midorikawa y se hincó a su lado._

_-Midorikawa, eso no tiene nada de malo. Si piensas que te odiaré o algo así, estás en un error…si de verdad sientes amor no puede ser algo malo…no sé mucho de estas cosas,-se rió-así que perdóname si no te doy una plática suficientemente motivacional, pero si de verdad quieres a Hiroto, pues entonces deberás hacérselo notar. Yo pienso que si este sentimiento que tienes por él es lo suficientemente fuerte, lograrás que te corresponda.-pausó-o dime ¿que no es lo que pasa siempre en las películas románticas que tanto te gusta ver? Siempre el chico, por más bobo que sea encuentra la manera de conquistar a la chica...o chico, en tu caso. Porque de verdad siente amor._

_El padre escuchó en shock aquello. Si no hubiera sido por todos los años de trabajo, la hubiera corrido en aquel instante._

_-¡Gracias, Nanako-san!-agradeció Midorikawa._

_El peliverde estaba muy decidido, convencido de seguir sus sentimientos._

_En eso su padre entró en la escena. La sorpresa fue mucha, pero Midorikawa no se hubiera preocupado si no hubiera sido por que la mirada, usualmente seria, en esta ocasión era distinta. _

_-Ryuuji.-dijo firmemente.- ¿Acaso escuché bien?_

_-¿A q-que te refieres? P-Padre-contestó nervioso._

_Su padre suspiró y apretó los puños.- ¿Quién es ese tal Hiroto del que acabas de confesar tienes sentimientos indebidos?_

¿Indebidos?,_ pensó Midorikawa algo ofendido. _

_-Padre, yo de verdad...eh..._

_-Puedo entender que te sientas desorientado, hijo. -suavizó el tono en que le hablaba.-Estás en pleno desarrollo y tus hormonas te juegan bromas. Pero por favor, dime que no es enserio esas tonterías que dijiste._

_Midorikawa no entendía. ¿Tonterías? Sus sentimientos no eran tonterías, lo que sentía por Hiroto no era para nada una tontería. Su papá siguió hablando:_

_-Vamos, deja de considerar eso, la atracción hacia personas de tu mismo sexo no es natural, es anormal. _

_Midorikawa estaba anonadado por lo que escuchaba, el no sabía que su padre tenía alguna aversión hacía los homosexuales. No podía creer que no tomara en serio lo que estaba pasándole. _

_-Lo siento, padre.-pausó y por un momento su padre se relajó pensando que su hijo había entrado en razón.-No puedo aceptar que me digas eso. Yo estoy muy seguro de mis sentimientos. _

_Su padre empezó a perder la compostura.- ¡Ryuuji! Entiende, es que...acaso ¿no piensas en tu futuro? ¿no quieres una familia? Por favor, todo esto...solamente estás confundido._

_-¡Padre! Yo no estoy confundido, ya sé que es la homosexualidad, yo sé que no es visto como algo_ normal _pero yo soy lo suficientemente maduro como para distinguir un juego de mis hormonas de verdaderas emociones. Yo estoy seguro...yo quiero a Hiroto. _

_Su padre casi se va de espaldas._

_-No puedo aceptar esto.-musitó-No tenía el conocimiento de que te estabas viendo con este muchacho. Y no te lo voy a permitir._

_-Pero..._

_-No, Ryuuji. ¡No voy a dejar que eches a perder tu vida! Tal vez ahora no lo entiendas, pero me lo agradecerás algún día._

_Y con eso su padre salió de la cocina. _

_Midorikawa se quedó temblando, conmocionado por aquello. _¿Qué va a pasar ahora?_, retumbó la pregunta en su cabeza._

Y así había sido, ese era el por qué. Pero Midorikawa no podía revelar aquello. Hiroto no podía conocer sus sentimientos...no a menos que estuviera seguro que él sentía lo mismo; algo que en aquel momento -al menos para Ryuuji, que no conocía los pensamientos de Hiroto tan bien como nosotros- era muy poco probable. Bajó la mirada.

-Mi padre piensa que me perjudica pasar tiempo contigo-era lo más cercano a la verdad que podía decirle.

-Pero...ah...-Hiroto desistió de pedir explicaciones, no lo estaba llevando a ningún lado.

Volteó a su alrededor, pues recordó que había llegado a aquel lugar acompañado por Fubuki en primer lugar. Pero al buscarlo con la mirada descubrió que este ya se encontraba hablando con una chica pelirroja, así que no tenía de que preocuparse.

_Wow, no conocía ese lado de Fubuki_, Hiroto pensó extrañado.

-Me da gusto de verte de nuevo, Mido-chan.-regresó a su peliverde.

Midorikawa levantó la mirada.-A mi también, Hiroto.-sonrió.-Y... ¿Qué has hecho?

Los chicos entonces se dispusieron a hablar, ponerse al día. Y ¿por qué no? disfrutar de su helado. (Que al último, Hiroto terminó comprando el de té verde.)

-Sabes,-mencionó Hiroto-¿que te parece si vamos al parque?

-¿Eh?

-Sí, después de todo, queda cerca de mi casa, no importará.

Midorikawa lo consideró.-Bien, no creo que mi padre lo note.

-Oh, es verdad. ¿Por qué viniste aquí?

-Vine con unos amigos de mi escuela, pero ya cada quien se había ido a su casa y antes de irme quería una nieve.-dijo apenado.

El pelirrojo se rió. Ambos salieron de la tienda y se dirigieron a su tan preciado lugar de encuentro.

No tardaron mucho en llegar y una vez ahí se echaron sobre el césped.

-Ah, extrañaba venir a este lugar...y eso que no fue hace mucho que vine.-dijo Hiroto.

Midorikawa frunció el entrecejo.-¿Cuando fue la última vez que viniste?

-Pues...un día antes de que empezaran las clases.

Midorikawa abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.-Estuviste viniendo todo ese tiempo aunque yo no venía.

-Sí. Venía para ver si de casualidad estabas...además de todas maneras no tenía nada que hacer en mi casa.

-No lo puedo creer, ahora me siento culpable.

Hiroto no respondió y se quedó viendo a la nada.

-Debe haber una manera de que tu padre te deje venir de nuevo.-murmuró.

-Desearía, pero no creo hacerlo cambiar de opinión. Ya intenté de todo.

Pero Hiroto no había intentado nada. ¿No se había dicho a sí mismo que haría cualquier cosa para estar con Midorikawa? ¡Debía haber una forma! Él tenía que encontrarla.

Hiroto se puso de pie, con una gran determinación en su mirada. Sonrió ampliamente.

Midorikawa lo observó con asombro y miedo. (Aún no se acostumbraba a la mirada malvada de Hiroto)

-Vas a ver, Mido. Voy a idear la manera de que tu padre te deje verme nuevamente.

-¡No, Hiroto! ¡De verdad, es que no entiendes!-dijo en pánico el otro.

-¿No entiendo? Entiendo que es absurdo todo esto, así que por lo tanto encontraré una solución.

-En serio, Hiroto, solo te meterás en más problemas, mi padre no es muy agradable que digamos.

Hiroto torció la boca, y luego sonrió.-No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien. Lo prometo.

Midorikawa se dio por vencido. Sabía que todas las posibilidades estaban en su contra, pero por alguna razón le creyó.

* * *

><p><strong>NOTA!:<strong> Living-like-a-mango-is-fun: lo siento, me hubiera gustado incluir la pareja de GouFubu, pero desde un principio había decidido no incluir más parejas que la de HiroMido (incluso si hay pistas de Kazendou, no pasará u.u) Además, si quisiera meter ahorita otra pareja no quedaría bien, pues ya tengo planeado todo y ya no alcanzaría a desarrollar otra relación desde cero en este punto. Gracias por su comprensión. Si es posible, pensaré sacar un fic a parte especial de ellos ^-^

Eso fue todo, gracias por leer y ***.+.*.+.* ¡Felices fiestas! *.+.*.+.***


	8. En la desesperación uno hace estupideces

Capítulo difícil. Lamento la tardanza D:

Oh! Y gracias a AutumnRose745 por su ayuda! (Sí, al último tu idea fue lo principal :3)

**Level 5 (c) Inazuma Eleven**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 8<strong>

**"En la desesperación, uno comete estupideces"**

**Hiroto/Midorikawa**

_Un plan…un plan…_

Hiroto no podía dejar de pensar en eso. Después de haberle dicho a Midorikawa y de verlo sonreír confiando fervientemente en Hiroto, no podía dejar de pensar en qué hacer; pues la verdad no tenía ni la más remota idea.

Su día en la escuela era como un borrón, pues estaba tan concentrado en eso que le prestaba la mitad de atención a lo demás.

_Un plan..._

-Hiroto.

_Un plan…_

-¡Hiroto!

_¿Qué puedo hacer?_

-Hiroto, juro que no responderé por mis actos.

La chica alzó su mano y con sus dedos dio un pequeño golpe en la frente del pelirrojo.

-¡Au!-reclamó saliendo de sus pensamientos.

-No me respondías,-se justificó la peliazul-quería asegurarme de que no habías muerto _neuronalmente_ o algo por el estilo.

-Perdón. Yo sólo estaba pensando.

-Se nota que algo te preocupa.

-Pues sí. Sabes, el otro día descubrí porque Midori-er...la chica que me gusta, dejó de verme.

-Ah ¿sí?-Reina se asombró al oír aquello.-... ¿Midori?

Hiroto asintió, dejando pasar lo del nombre, y explicó el problema.

-Oh, vaya. Así que eso pasó.

-Sí. Le prometí que hallaría la forma de solucionarlo, pero no sé que hacer.

-Sabes, Hiroto. Te voy a ayudar.

Hiroto alzó las cejas. -¿Qué? ¿Cómo?

-Te voy a ayudar en tu plan. No sé qué vas a intentar hacer, pero te ayudaré. Probablemente me arrepienta luego, pero es una muestra del aprecio que te tengo.

-Vaya, Ulvida. Todo este tiempo pensé que me odiabas.

-Lo hago. Pero este tipo de cosas no se pueden quedar así.

Hiroto se rió. A estas alturas podía distinguir las mentiras de la chica, aunque todo lo que dijera siempre lo dijera en su mismo tono de desinterés.

-Si me ayudaras a idear algo me ayudaría mucho.

La peliazul ladeó su cabeza. Y se dispuso a dar ideas al pelirrojo, tratando de encontrar la mejor manera de convencer al padre de Midorikawa.

-Pero, es que no sé siquiera como acercármele. Si le digo a Mido-chan, seguro que no me va a querer decir.

Reina suspiró.-Pues...

El timbre de inicio del receso sonó.

-Ya hallarás el momento indicado. Hablamos luego.-y con eso la chica salió del salón.

Hiroto se dirigió a la cafetería y se sentó en la mesa junto con sus otros amigos. Estaba preocupado y su cabeza no dejaba de dar vueltas y no podía quitarse ese sentimiento de ansiedad.

-Hiroto-le habló Endou, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.-¿te unirás al club de soccer?

Oh, sí. Endou había logrado abrir el club de futbol. Y poco a poco había conseguido unos cuantos jugadores.

-No lo sé…

-Vamos, Hiroto-insistió el de la banda anaranjada. Se volteó hacia los otros dos.-Al menos sé que cuento con ustedes ¿no?

Los chicos no tuvieron oportunidad de negarse.

Hiroto miró su plato y picó su comida. Ya hallaría la forma, había dicho Ulvida. Él esperaba que así fuera.

-Hiroto-kun, ¿estás bien?-preguntó Fubuki.

Hiroto pensó en que contestar. Miró al peliplata, que lo observaba intrigado. Supuso que podría arriesgarse.

-Chicos, necesito pedirles un gran favor. Sé que no llevamos mucho de conocernos, pero necesito su ayuda, esto es algo muy importante para mí.

-¿Qué es?-preguntó Kazemaru.

-Pues, verán...

En la forma más corta posible, y excluyendo detalles-como el hecho de que estaba enamorado de este amigo.-Hiroto les explicó el problema que tenía con el padre de Midorikawa.

-Vaya, eso es algo muy extraño, ¿no crees?-Kazemaru señaló confundido.

-No entiendo,-Endou frunció el ceño-¿cuál es el problema de que sean amigos?

Hiroto se encogió de hombros.-Yo tampoco lo comprendo exactamente. Pero, por eso necesito hablar con él, y no solamente hablar, hacerlo entender que no hay ningún problema con que seamos amigos.-Hiroto miró a Fubuki-por eso quería hablar contigo, Fubuki. Tú conoces a Midorikawa ¿Qué sabes sobre él?

El aludido miró el infinito, pensando en qué decir.

-Pues, no sé si conozcas que la familia Midorikawa es una familia importante. De hecho, es la razón por la cual lo conozco, ya que se podría decir que mi familia es algo importante también. Su padre es un gran empresario, y aunque trabaja todo el día se preocupa mucho por Midorikawa-kun, incluso si él no lo nota.-Fubuki se rió.-Realmente no sé que quieras saber, Hiroto-kun. Me ayudaría si me explicarás mejor tus intenciones.

-Sabes, Hiroto. Ahora que recuerdo, en unos cuantos días va a haber una reunión, una estilo fiesta.-dijo el peliplata.-Varias familias algo_ importantes_ van a ir. Mi familia fue invitada, al igual que la de Midorikawa.

Hiroto escuchó atento.- ¿Y tú crees...?

-Sería un buen momento para acercártele a su padre y no armar un escándalo. -Kazemaru comentó.-Puesto que habría más gente ¿no?

-Sí.- Endou concordó.- ¡es una genial idea! Hiroto-miró decidido al pelirrojo.-Te vamos a ayudar. No podemos dejar que algo así siga ocurriendo. ¡Encontraremos una solución! Cuenta con todo nuestro apoyo.

Los otros chicos asintieron, apoyando las palabras del capitán.

-Después de esto ya no podrás rechazar entrar al club de soccer ¿verdad?-sonrió ampliamente el moreno.

Hiroto suspiró.-Supongo que no.

Hiroto tomó su teléfono celular y comenzó a escribir un mensaje.

"Midorikawa, ya tengo la solución."

Sí, finalmente Hiroto había pedido su número de teléfono. Había avanzado un paso más en la escala "de amigos a algo más".

Hiroto se encontraba en su computadora. Ingresó a su cuenta de _Facebook. _Por ese medio sería más fácil mantenerse en contacto con sus compañeros. Miró sin mucho interés los posts de sus contactos, pero entonces uno captó su atención:

**Nagumo Haruya.** Me salieron mis padres con que los invitaron de nuevo una fiesta este sábado. Lo odio.

Me gusta | Comentarios | Compartir. Hace 5 horas.

A 3 personas les gusta esto

**Suzuno Fuusuke.** Espero te aburras.

**Nagumo Haruya.** Cállate, Suzuno.

**Midorikawa Ryuuji.** ¡Ahh! Odio esas fiestas. Pero bueno, mínimo nos haremos compañía.

**Nagumo Haruya.** Pues ya que...

Hiroto leyó los comentarios, atónito. No sabía que Nagumo conocía a Midorikawa. Esto...

_Debo pedirle su ayuda,_ pensó. _¡Por supuesto! Así todo será mucho más fácil._

Tomó su teléfono y marcó el número de su amigo. No fueron más de tres timbrazos cuando contestó.

-¿Hola?

-Burn, soy yo, Hiroto.

Bufó. –No podría ser nadie más. Solo tú me sigues llamando por ese apodo.

-Oh, lo siento…

-Bah, no me importa ¿Qué paso?

-Bu-Nagumo, ¿tu familia va a asistir a una fiesta?–preguntó el ojiverde.

-Ah, sí. Si fuera una fiesta normal, no me importaría. Pero es de esas fiestas de gentes "importantes" bluh. Son muy aburridas. ¿Por qué?

-¿Conoces a Midorikawa Ryuuji?

-Midorikawa…pues, sí.

Nagumo escuchó aquello confundido. ¿Qué podría tener que ver Midorikawa con Hiroto?

-Necesito pedirte un favor.

**...**

-¿Suzuno?

-Haruya. ¿qué ocurre?

-Acabo de hablar con Hiroto.

-¿Hiroto? Y ¿qué tiene?

-Pues...recuerdas la fiesta aburrida a la que iré.

-Sí.

-¿Te gustaría ir?

-¿Eh?

**...**

-Bien, Hiroto. Acepté ayudarte porque hasta cierto punto te aprecio, y porque Haruya me obligó-musitó lo último-pero ¡¿porque demonios tengo que usar un vestido?

-¡Vamos, Suzuno, no te ves nada mal que digamos!-se burló Nagumo.

-Cállate, o juro que…

Todos se encontraban finalmente reunidos. Hiroto pasó la mirada por todos sus compañeros, agradeciendo mil veces que estuvieran aquí, apoyándolo.

-Lo siento, Gazelle, pero debes pasarte por la pareja de Burn. Así podrás entrar fácilmente.

El problema era que la fiesta tenía seguridad. Nagumo le había alertado a Hiroto. Así que no podías entrar a menos que estuvieras en la lista de invitados o fueras acompañante de uno de ellos.

-Pero... ¿por qué yo? Crees que los voy a engañar por el simple hecho de llevar vestido. ¿Ves esto, Hiroto? Se llama pecho. Sabes, no sé si alguna vez has notado, pero las mujeres tienen algo más que un pecho plano como el mío.

-Gazelle, eso es algo que se puede disimular fácilmente, la verdad.-notó el pelirrojo

-¿Por qué no lo mandas a él?-señaló a Kazemaru.-seguro que el pasa más por chica que yo.

-¿eh? ¡qué significa eso!-cuestionó ofendido el peliazul.

-Chicos, tranquilícense,-Reina se interpuso entre ambos- Rayos, pero ¿qué no pueden comportarse con madurez un segundo?

Los dos vieron a Reina con una cara de confusión.

-Vamos, todos accedimos a apoyar a Hiroto. Incluso si a los 5 segundos nos arrepentimos...-Hiroto rodó los ojos.-Hagamos esto bien.

-Es verdad.-suspiró Kazemaru.

Hiroto sonrió -Bien, es hora de poner el plan en marcha.

Todos lo sabían: Reina suspiró, Endou sonrió ampliamente, Kazemaru entornó los ojos con determinación, Fubuki asintió, Burn bufó, Gazelle se acomodó su cabello.

Hiroto los miró a todos, si tuviera que decirles que tan agradecido estaba por lo que estaban haciendo por él, no acabaría jamás.

Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda y su estómago revolverse en anticipación. Era mejor tomar esto como una señal de buena suerte.

Nagumo miró atentamente el lugar de la fiesta. Hacía esto para ayudar a Hiroto, pero...también lo hacía por Midorikawa. No era que se llevara muy bien con el peliverde, pero éste le había ayudado varias veces, y sentía la necesidad de regresar el favor. Y si con Hiroto -por muy repulsivo que le pareciera- podía pagárselo, entonces así sería.

El chico estiró su mano y sonrió pícaramente.

-Vamos, Suzuno, toma mi mano. Recuerda que ahora eres una delicada chica. No te vayas a tropezar con los tacones.

-Cuando esto termine ya veremos para que otra cosa sirven estos tacones.-masculló aun enojado.

El chico renuentemente tomó la mano del jugador de fuego.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia la entrada del salón.

Endou y Kazemaru también se despidieron del resto. Ellos tendrían que buscar otra manera de entrar al salón.

Fubuki se giró hacia la chica.- ¿Estás lista, Reina?

Ella iría como pareja del peliplata, así le salvaban la vida a otro de ellos de llevar puesto un vestido.

-Sí, vamos.

-Espera.-Hiroto interrumpió su partida.- Fubuki, podrías esperar un momento, necesito hablar con Ulvida a solas.

El otro alzó una ceja pero no rebatió.-Bien, entonces esperaré en la entrada.

El chico se alejó y Reina cuestionó a Hiroto con la mirada.

-Sabes, Ulvida, tal vez es momento de que sepas…de todas formas te enterarás una vez lo veas y no quiero que salga mal nada.

-¿Qué pasa, Hiroto?

-¿Pues, recuerdas que te dije que esta persona era una chica?

-Sí, claro, -dijo algo molesta. -ni modo que fuera ¿qué? un...-pero Reina calló, pues Hiroto pronto se había puesto rojo. Su cerebro empezó a unir cosas y en ese mismo instante comprendió. -Acaso...

Hiroto sonrió humillado.-Pues, en realidad, él es un chico.

Reina se quedó con la boca abierta y tardó unos cuantos minutos en asimilarlo.

-Bueno, debo decir que de todas las cosas que han pasado en este corto tiempo, esta era la que menos esperaba. Pero a este punto…ya realmente no me importa ¿sí?-rió nerviosa-Después de todo yo siempre supe que tú eras algo raro, Hiroto.-no quiso darle más importancia o no pasaría nada bueno.

El chico sonrió-Gracias.

-No era un cumplido.

-Lo tomaré como tal.

Ulvida negó con su cabeza.-Bien, hagamos esto por _tu chico_.-se sacudió un poco, todavía sin poder asemejarlo por completo. Caminó hacia la entrada, donde Fubuki la esperaba.

Hiroto fue junto con Endou y Kazemaru...

Una vez en la entrada, Nagumo había dado su nombre y entraron.

El salón en el que estaban era amplio y muy elegante. Como ésta era una reunión sin ningún motivo en especial, la decoración era sencilla y uniforme, pero no era necesario arreglar mucho para que todo se viera extremadamente expensivo.

-Muy bien, ya entramos. Ahora ¿qué?-preguntó el del vestido.

-Nosotros sólo nos encargaremos de que Midorikawa no vaya a intervenir cuando Hiroto hable con su padre.

-Espera, ¿QUÉ? ¡_Sólo eso_! ¿Me hicieron vestirme así sólo para eso?-chilló indignado.

-Pues...

-¡Nagumo!-fue interrumpido el chico por alguien que lo llamaba. Y cuando volteó a encarar a la persona se quedó tieso.

-T-Terumi...hola.-contestó algo nervioso.-Que sorpresa encontrarte aquí.

-Lo mismo digo...y más porque desde lejos vi que estabas acompañado por alguien y...

Pero en cuanto el rubio se fijó en la pareja de Haruya se dio cuenta de la identidad de ésta.

-Em...Afuro, esto no es lo que parece, p-puedo explicarlo-balbuceó Gazelle rápidamente.

El otro no contestó inmediatamente, observando incrédulo al peliazul.

-Vaya, Suzuno,-habló finalmente Terumi.-no esperaba encontrarte a ti también. Menos en un vestido.

-¡No! Es que no entiendes, yo no estoy en esto por gusto. Le hago un favor a un amigo.

-¿...a Nagumo? Porque sinceramente no me sorprendería.

-¿Qué estás insinuando, Terumi?-entornó los ojos el pelirrojo.

-No, nada.

-Mira. Gazelle es algo raro, yo también me sorprendí al verlo en vestido, pero no me quejé, por que como amigo lo respeto.-dijo Nagumo, deleitándose con la ira que presentía salía de su acompañante.

Afuro se dio cuenta de esto.

-Supongo que podemos hablar al rato. Iré a saludar a alguien más-y optó por irse. Ya había aprendido anteriormente en no entrometerse cuando sus dos amigos se metían en una discusión. Era mejor que lo resolvieran entre ellos.

Mientras tanto, Fubuki estaba saludando a una que otra persona; aunque en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad huyó.

-Fubuki, iré al baño, espero no te importe.-comentó Reina.

-No, para nada. Está bien. En ese caso, aprovecharé para ir por Hiroto y los demás.

La chica asintió y se retiró.

Fubuki, en el mismo instante en que Reina se separó de él, se vio bombardeado por diversas chicas del salón.

_¡Que yo recordara no venían tantas chicas a estas fiestas!_ Pensó algo aturdido.

Amablemente diciendo a cada chica que se le acercaba que bailaría con ella en otro momento, fue poco a poco acercándose a la parte posterior del salón.

Había una entrada por la parte de atrás del salón que no se usaba más que por la gente de la cocina. Sin embargo, en el caos de la preparación de la comida, los trabajadores no notaron cuando el peliplata entró al lugar.

Pasó con rapidez y silenciosamente abrió la puerta. Endou, Kazemaru y Hiroto ya estaban ahí, avisados anteriormente que por ahí entrarían.

-Vamos-indicó Fubuki y los otros entraron.

Caminaron de regreso por el mismo pasillo, y aunque si hubo algún chef que los notó, no tuvieron ningún percance.

-Muy bien, Hiroto.-dijo Endou. Nosotros nos dispersaremos un poco, cuando hables con el padre de Midorikawa te apoyaremos.

-Bien. Aunque tendrán que decirme quién es.

-Yo sé quién es, en cuanto lo vea, te digo.-aseguró Fubuki.

Hiroto asintió y se separó de los chicos. Fubuki se volteó hacia Endou y Kazemaru.

-¿Y dónde está Midorikawa?-preguntó el último.

-No lo he visto. No ha de tardar, ya todos están aquí.

Y era cierto, el salón, poco a poco se había ido llenando.

-Tendremos que esperar.-bufó Endou.

Fubuki se rió -podemos ir a la mesa de postres por mientras.

La cara de los chicos se iluminó. -¡Vamos!

Y así, se dispusieron a disfrutar un poco de azúcar.

Reina había ya salido del baño y en cuanto se puso a buscar a los chicos, divisó a Hiroto vagando. Se acercó a él.

-¡Gran!-lo llamó.

-Ah, Ulvida. ¿Qué? ¿Ahora me llamarás por mi apodo?

-Sentí que era correcto usarlo en este momento.-se encogió de hombros. Tornó su mirada a la habitación llena de gente.-Entonces ¿quién es?

-No lo veo. Tal vez todavía no llega.

La chica esperó un momento. Había algo que la venía molestando desde hacía un rato, pero no había podido comentárselo a Hiroto. Pensando que no habría mejor oportunidad, habló:

-Hiroto, me quedé pensando...en realidad, ¿era necesario que todos vinieran aquí? Es decir, sólo con la ayuda de Nagumo y de Fubuki hubiera bastado ¿no? ¿Por qué hacernos venir a todos?

-No lo sé.-la respuesta sorprendió a Reina, sin embargo el pelirrojo siguió:-Pero ver que todos me apoyaron sin dudarlo me hizo sentir muy feliz, por eso quería que todos vinieran. Además nunca está de más prevenir algún improvisto.

La chica consideró aquello. No estaba de acuerdo al cien por ciento, a veces es mejor una cantidad pequeña a un número grande. Pero si esto ayudaba a Hiroto, no habría inconveniente para ella.

Reina, pese a como se comportaba o las cosas que decía, realmente pensaba en Hiroto como su mejor amigo. Nunca lo aceptaba puesto que tenía una idea errónea de que afectaría su dignidad o algo por el estilo; pero era lo que muy en el fondo sentía. Si no, no hubiera jamás venido a apoyarlo, menos ahora sabiendo que era por un chico.

Sentía pena por las demás chicas, varias veces ya se le habían acercado pidiéndole consejo para poder acercarse al aparentemente frío ojiverde. Pero si era lo que hacía feliz a Hiroto, ella no era nadie para reprochárselo.

En eso, Suzuno se cruzó con ellos.

-¡Hiroto!-pronunció enojado.-¡Qué bueno encontrarte! Ya me contó Nagumo lo que vinimos a hacer. Debo decirte que te romperé la cara, enserio lo haré.

Reina suspiró. _Estos chicos..._

-¡Kazemaru, prueba estos dulces!

-¿oh? A ver.

Los chicos se habían tomado muy en serio disfrutar la mesa de postres. Fubuki sonreía, no serviría de nada molestarse con ellos.

-Oye.-le habló alguien por detrás.

Instintivamente Fubuki respondió.-Ah, lo siento, bailaré contigo al rato.

-¿Eh?-inquirió la persona confundida.

Cuando el chico volteó y miró quien era, sintió sus mejillas ponerse algo calientes de la vergüenza.

-Midorikawa-kun, ah...lo siento. Es que ya van varias chicas que se me acercan a preguntarme eso y no te vi bien.-rió apenado.

-¿Midorikawa?-cuestionó Endou asomándose por detrás de Kazemaru.

-Ah, sí.-contestó Fubuki.- Él es Midorikawa Ryuuji.

Kazemaru miró preocupado a Fubuki, y fue cuando éste entendió.

Fubuki iba a ayudar sólo por si lo necesitaban. El encargado de cuidar a Midorikawa era Nagumo, pero ni él ni Suzuno estaban a la vista.

-Fubuki, ¿qué ocurre?-preguntó el peliverde extrañado.

-No, no es nada, pero ven, em…Nagumo quería hablar contigo.-improvisó.

-¿En serio?

-Sí. Necesito ir con mis padres un momento, así que mis amigos te llevarán con él. Ellos son Endou Mamoru y Kazemaru Ichirouta. Estoy seguro que se llevarán bien.

Y con eso, Fubuki los dejó.

Midorikawa lo vio alejarse muy confundido por su actitud.

-Etto...Midorikawa.-llamó su atención Kazemaru.-Vamos a buscar a Nagumo, era algo importante lo que quería decirte, estaba muy inquieto.

-Bueno, está bien.-aceptó, aunque no muy convencido.

Los chicos comenzaron a buscar a los chicos caos. Estando muy seguros de no acercarse al lado donde Hiroto estaba. No querían que Midorikawa se encontrara con él, al menos no por un rato.

Fubuki hizo lo contrario, y al poco tiempo encontró a Hiroto y a Reina...oh, y Suzuno estaba con ellos también.

-¡Hiroto!-le llamó.

El pelirrojo volteó. -¿Qué ocurre, Fubuki?

-Midorikawa ya está aquí.

Hiroto parpadeó, su estómago se retorció.

-¿Y...su padre?

-Debe estar por aquí. Vamos, yo te diré quién es.

Hiroto volteó a ver a Suzuno -Lo siento, de verdad. Te lo compensaré algún día.

Fubuki caminó entre la gente, tratando de encontrar al Sr. Midorikawa. Hiroto miraba también, preguntándose quién sería. El peliplata se detuvo entonces.

-Ahí está.

Hiroto sintió su corazón acelerarse. -¿Dónde?

Fubuki señaló discretamente a un señor alto, de cabello verdoso, -aunque de un tono mucho más oscuro que el de su hijo- que estaba a unos pasos de ellos. En ese preciso momento estaba hablando con otras personas.

-Oh...

-Te dejaré para ayudar a los demás. Te aconsejaría que acudas a él en el mismo instante en que deje de hablar con esas personas o se ocupará con alguien más.

Hiroto asintió. Apretó sus puños.

Fubuki se fue.

Las personas se alejaron y por un momento Hiroto no se movió.

_Ésta es mi oportunidad. ¡No puedo echarla a perder!_

Y con eso se encaminó hacia el adulto.

Se detuvo enfrente de él, que lo miró extrañado al no conocerlo.

-Midorikawa-san, es un gusto. Yo me llamo Kiyama Hiroto.-dijo el pelirrojo haciendo una reverencia.-Yo soy amigo de su hijo.

...

Suzuno regresó junto a dónde Nagumo se encontraba, éste estaba con un chico peliverde, que supuso era el tal Midorikawa Ryuuji.

-Nagumo, sigo sin entender, ¿cuál es la importancia de eso?-escuchó conforme se acercó.

-Ya te dije que mucha. ¿Vas a ayudarme o no?

-No puedo creer que después de todos los favores que te he hecho, me pidas esto.

-¿Qué ocurre?-intervino Suzuno.

-Ah, Suzuno. No pasa nada. Yo...

-Espera. -Ryuuji dijo.-_Él_ es Suzuno. ¿Por qué...?

-NO. No preguntes siquiera.-amenazó el albino, sabiendo bien lo que seguía. Midorikawa calló.-Y ¿dónde están los otros dos?

Nagumo alzó una ceja.-Si te refieres a Endou y Kazemaru, una chica vino y los regañó por excederse con la mesa de postres y entonces empezó a perseguirlos. Por ahí han de andar.

-Así es Maki-se rió Midorikawa.-Es algo sadística.

Suzuno hizo una mueca, pero no le tomó importancia.

Midorikawa miró a ambos chicos. _Algo raro está pasando_, pensó. _Esto no me da muy buena espina._

En eso Fubuki se unió a ellos.

Midorikawa lo observó desconfiado. ¿Qué estaban planeando?

Pasó su mirada por la habitación y algo captó su atención. Un punto de color rojo, del otro lado del salón. Un rojo que no podía confundir con otro.

-¿Hiroto?

...

El padre de Midorikawa se quedó quieto.

Hiroto se enderezó y con nerviosismo encaró al adulto.

-Señor, estoy al tanto de que usted le tiene prohibido a su hijo el que pueda verme. Y aunque no me explicó bien los motivos, he venido a pedirle que por favor, lo deje salir conmigo nuevamente.

Por unos segundos el padre de Mido no pudo reaccionar, incrédulo de lo que escuchaba, pero finalmente reaccionó y su cara se tornó aún más seria.

-Tal parece que no comprendes las circunstancias de este asunto, pero te voy a dejar en claro que no dejaré que mi hijo tome decisiones equivocadas.

Hiroto escuchó aquello con toda la calma de la que era capaz.

-Con todo respeto, no concuerdo con lo que dice. Yo...aprecio mucho a Ryuuji. Yo...yo lo quiero...es un amigo demasiado importante para mí.-en este punto Hiroto estaba rojo de la cara y con el sudor escurriéndole por la sien.

-¡Basta! No sabes lo que estás diciendo. Pareces un buen muchacho, no puedo imaginar el porqué seguiste un camino descarrilado.-hizo un gesto.-Pero no voy a permitir que cambies a mi hijo. No permitiré que lo mal influencies.

Hiroto no entendía a lo que se refería. _¿Mal influenciar?_

-Señor, ¿qué fue exactamente lo que pasó? ¿Por qué no deja a Ryuuji ser mi amigo?

El padre fue tomado por sorpresa por aquella pregunta.-Pues...

Midorikawa veía la escena desde lejos, desesperado, puesto que Nagumo no lo dejaba ir.

-¡Por favor! Es de vida o muerte-exageró.

-No, espera. No puedes entrometerte, lo arruinarás.-Sujetó más fuertemente Burn al peliverde.

-¡No! No entiendes, Nagumo. Hiroto no sabe...

-Pero, a eso vino.-intervino Fubuki-A arreglar las cosas. ¿No quieres eso?

-Sí, pero...Hiroto no sabe...no sabe que yo lo quiero. ¡Mi padre se lo va decir! Él no puede enterarse. Al menos no así.

Los tres chicos se quedaron con sus ojos abiertos de par en par.

-Esto no me lo esperaba...-Fuusuke murmuró.

Midorikawa no tenía tiempo siquiera para avergonzarse de su revelación. Mordió una mano de Nagumo a lo que éste respingo, soltándolo. El chico no dudo y echó a correr.

-Demonios, Midorikawa, ¡te digo que esperes!-Nagumo fue detrás de él.

Fubuki y Suzuno iban a ir detrás de ellos cuando un ruido los distrajo. Voltearon al origen del sonido descubriendo a un Endou que acababa de tropezar -por ir huyendo de Maki- con una cuerda. Una cuerda extremadamente grande. La cuerda estaba sujeta al piso y la pared, y Endou al intentar zafarse de ella, sin querer, la había soltado.

Cuando los dos jugadores de hielo siguieron con la mirada la cuerda fue cuando se dieron cuenta que esta sujetaba un candil gigante en medio del salón. El cuál comenzó a moverse alarmantemente.

-Oh, no. ¡El candil va...!

Entonces lo que pasó en cuestión de segundos, pareció ocurrir de manera mucho más lenta.

Ambos se dieron cuenta que Midorikawa y Nagumo iban a pasar justo debajo de ese candil.

-¡Haruya!-gritó Suzuno asustado. A lo cual el aludido, extrañado, volteó y paró su persecución. -¡El candil!-señaló.

Nagumo tornó su mirada al objeto y notó lo que los otros habían visto. Su mirada bajó entonces hacia Midorikawa que en ese momento estaba justo debajo del candil.

_Demonios_-¡Midorikawa!-el grito de Nagumo retumbó por el salón.

Hiroto y el padre del mencionado, voltearon y fue cuando presenciaron el candil cayendo, debajo de él, Midorikawa corriendo hacia ellos, no percatándose del peligro.

-No...-susurró Hiroto.- ¡Midorikawa!

Hiroto no dejó pasar un segundo. Con toda la fuerza de la que era capaz, se impulsó hacia enfrente.

El peliverde muy apenas se había dado cuenta del peligro que corría. En cuanto miró el gran candil cayendo sobre él, aceleró su carrera, resultando que chocara con el pelirrojo.

El candil no tardó mucho en caer y ocasionó que se alzara una gran nube de polvo. Los gritos retumbaron por la sala.

Desde la perspectiva donde se encontraba el padre de Mido, la nube de humo -junto con la incapacidad de ver a su hijo lastimado- le impidió ver exactamente lo que había pasado. No fue sino hasta que la nube se disipó un poco que pudo ver claramente.

Lo primero que notó fue a Ryuuji sano y salvo. Lo segundo, que éste se encontraba en el suelo, encima de Hiroto, quien lo abrazaba de forma protectora.

El ambiente entonces se llenó de un murmullo nervioso de parte de todos los presentes. Algunos pronto se acercaron a los chicos, asegurándose que estuvieran bien.

Les ayudaron a levantarse y al ver que estaban bien se alejaron un poco.

El Sr. Midorikawa no podía moverse debido a la impresión así que esperó hasta que Ryuuji, junto con Hiroto llegara a su lado.

-Padre, -le dijo el peliverde- por favor. No sé que le dijiste a Hiroto, pero ya no le digas más. Él te vino a pedir perdón, sin saber incluso por qué me prohíbes verlo. ¿No crees que eso es suficiente? ¿No prueba nuestra amistad? Él es un amigo muy preciado para mí. Tú ya lo pido que me dejes ir al parque nuevamente.

El adulto miró a ambos chicos, entrando en conflicto en su mente. Cerró los ojos y dijo:

-Muy bien.

Hiroto miró al padre sorprendido. _¿Qué? _

Él se volteó hacia el atónito y confundido Midorikawa.

-Tal vez, miré esto de una manera equivocada, no fue algo fácil para mí aceptar esto, Ryuuji. Sabes que tengo una posición importante y una imagen que cuidar. –Exhaló.- Puse por encima de tus sentimientos cosas vanas y estoy arrepentido. Tú eres lo más importante para mí, tú eres mi hijo...mi familia. –Hizo una pequeña pausa. —Debí haber entendido desde un comienzo que lo más importante es que seas feliz. Así que, no tengo más motivos por los cuales prohibir su _amistad._

Hubo una fracción de segundo en la que nadie dijo nada y todo ocurrió de manera muy lenta. Hiroto miró incrédulo al adulto frente a él y luego se volteó hacia Midorikawa que tenía la misma expresión que él.

Entonces la realización les llegó y se dieron cuenta que este plan mal hecho e improvisado realmente les había funcionado.

Hiroto y Midorikawa se sonrieron mutuamente, hubiera sido malagradecido tocarse siquiera frente al serio padre de familia presente.

El resto de los chicos se mantuvieron a una buena distancia, pero la suficiente para entender que el problema se había solucionado.

Ya todos se dirigían a sus casas. La fiesta todavía seguiría; aunque los presentes prefirieron retirarse por el gran candil que ahora yacía enmedio del salón.

Había sido una tarde larga.

-Entonces te veré mañana, Mido-chan.

-Sí...-contestó el mencionado.- ¡donde siempre!

Hiroto se despidió y se fue junto con Ulvida.

-¡Estoy tan contenta!-exclamó Reina.

-¿Enserio?

-Sí. Ya todo se solucionó,-sonrió.-¡Ya no tendré que soportar tus lamentos en clases!-sentenció victoriosa.

Hiroto sacudió su cabeza. Sonriendo de igual forma. Ahora su felicidad desbordaba y nada cambiaría eso.

Los dos se fueron alejando. El padre de Midorikawa se quedó contemplando la escena.

Él quería a su hijo, y lo que más quería era que fuera feliz, que estuviera a salvo...y hoy se acababa de dar cuenta, que tal vez, nadie lo podría cuidar mejor que este joven.

-Sabes, Ryuuji, ese Hiroto es un buen chico...No me importaría tenerlo como yerno.

El rostro de Midorikawa se volvió un tono oscuro de rojo.- ¡Papá!- Su padre se rió, Ryuuji miró el suelo apenado.-Gracias, papá.

-¿Por qué?

-Por aceptarme como soy y por dejarme salir de nuevo con Hiroto. Estoy muy feliz.

Su padre sonrió y acarició la cabeza de su hijo.

_Gracias, _volvió a pensar el chico. _Gracias..._

* * *

><p>Capitulo largo wee~! (Aunque fanfiction es un tramposo; me marca +6000 palabras y según Word son como 4700).<p>

Espero no se hayan confundido por tanto cambio de lugar entre Hiroto, Endou, Fubuki, Mido, etc.

Si hubo partes inconclusas, las explicaré después (o no me fijé y se me olvidó agregar algún párrafo xD).

Ya regresé a clases pero trataré de sacar el otro capítulo lo más pronto posible, ya la parte difícil pasó así que supongo no tendré problemas.

Rawr :3

~Little-blue-tiger.


	9. Y debajo de aquél árbol de cerezo

**Inazuma Eleven (c) Level 5** (al menos hasta que las fangirls vayan y quemen sus oficinas :3)

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 9<strong>

**"Y debajo de aquél árbol de cerezo"**

**Hiroto/Midorikawa**

_-Señor, ¿qué fue exactamente lo que pasó? ¿Por qué no deja a Ryuuji ser mi amigo?_

_El padre fue tomado por sorpresa por aquella pregunta.-Pues...-dudó, no estaba seguro de decir la razón, no podía admitirlo para empezar.-__Escuché a Ryuuji diciendo que estaba enamorado de un chico._

_Hiroto escuchó incrédulo. El adulto continuó._

_-Escuché a mi hijo decir que quería a un tal Hiroto._

Hiroto se encontraba recostado sobre su banco. Era todavía temprano por la mañana. Un día escolar. Un lunes, para ser más específicos. El timbre de entrada todavía no se daba, por lo que los alumnos ya presentes, estaban desvalagados por el salón o fuera de él.

Después de aquella conversación con el padre de Mido, había estado dándole muchas vueltas al asunto. Su padre afirmaba que Midorikawa sentía algo por él, pero ¿qué tal si escuchó mal? ¿Midorikawa enserio podría…?

Si ese era el caso. Hiroto ya no tendría motivos para seguir ocultandole sus sentimientos al peliverde.

Hiroto bufó. Acababan de conseguir la aprobación del estricto padre de Midorikawa. _¿No sería precipitado preguntarle justo ahora a Midorikawa si siente algo más por mí?_ Sería sencillo decirle y ver que pasa, pero había el riesgo de que Midorikawa no sintiera lo mismo, por razones -si uno quería- poco probables. Así que necesitaba reflexionar bien esta decisión.

Hiroto miró a su lado, donde la chica peliazul hacía algún trabajo.

Todos en el salón de clases estaban hablando, distraídos. Fubuki todavía no había llegado, por lo que nadie prestaría atención a cualquier conversación que tuviera con Reina.

Hiroto decidió preguntarle. Ya había probado antes serle de gran ayuda.

-Ulvida.

-¿Hmm?-masculló, concentrada más en alguna tarea que olvidó hacer, que en lo que Hiroto le decía.

-He estado pensando, y decidí declararme a Midorikawa.

La chica miró al pelirrojo pasmada.-Pues, entonces que bien, suerte. –y regresó su mirada a su cuaderno.

Hiroto entornó los ojos. –Quería tu consejo.

-¿Qué te hace creer que yo sé de eso? Si quieres decirle ¡dile!

-Pero, que tal si lo hago mal, que tal si lo arruino y él me rechaza, ¿qué voy a hacer?

-Pues…no sé, Hiroto. Llevale algo…flores, ¡chocolates! ¿Qué le gusta?

-Mmm…le gusta mucho el helado.

-¡Genial! Llévale un litro de helado.-dijo sarcástica.

-Por favor, Ulvi-chan. Necesito tu apoyo.

-¿Qué? ¡¿CÓMO ME LLAMASTE? !-se paró incrédula la pelizul.

Hiroto sonrió.-Lo siento, no lo volveré a hacer jamás. ¿Me ayudas?

La chica se oprimió el puente de la nariz. Tratando de calmarse un poco.

-En serio, Hiroto. ¿Por qué piensas que te puedo ayudar con Midorikawa? Nunca me he declarado a nadie ni nada por el estilo, sin agregar el hecho que nunca me he enamorado de alguien de mi mismo sexo.-señaló incómodamente.-No sé que decirte.

-Eres una chica, Ulvida...

-Sí, gracias, ya lo sabía.

-¡Espera! Me refiero a que tú debes saber mejor sobre estas cosas, las chicas...suelen ser más sensibles ¿no?

-Aún así, eso no quiere decir que sé que hacer. Yo no conozco a Midorikawa como tú. Tú eres el que te le vas a declarar, si sale bien o mal, te va perjudicar a tí. _Tú_ deberías decidir que hacer.

-Pero...

-Sí lo que quieres es declararte a Midorikawa-kun, deberías llevarlo a una heladería.-interrumpió una voz amable.

Hiroto se giró para encontrarse a un alegre Fubuki.

-¡Fubuki! No es lo que parece, yo…

Fubuki lo miró confundido.-¿Acaso no pensabas decirle a Midorikawa que lo querías?

-¡NO! ¡Cómo crees!-balbuceó con sus mejillas ardiendo.-Yo soy hombre y Midorikawa también cómo crees que pensaría eso, jeje…

-Oh…vaya…Midorikawa se llevará una decepción entonces.

Hiroto parpadeó.-¿Por qué lo dices?

-No debería decírtelo si no estás planeando declarártele, le arruinaría a Midorikawa las cosas y…

El pelirrojo suspiró.-Bien, sí. Quiero a Midorikawa.

Fubuki pareció sonreír aún más. –Entonces, lo que debes hacer es decírselo.

-Pero...yo no sé cómo hacerlo. No quiero hacerlo mal.

-Pues, -se llevó un dedo a la boca pensativo-no sé mucho, pero supongo que sería lo mejor si se lo dices en el lugar donde lo viste por primera vez. ¿No es ese dichoso parque? Creo que sería perfecto.

-Sí. Debe ser.-Hiroto consideró la idea.

-Y dale algún detalle. Si es comida, seguro que dirá que sí a todo lo que le pidas.-rió.

El ojiverde sonrió sabiendo que probablemente era cierto.

Fubuki se dispuso a darle distintas ideas y unos cuantos consejos.

Ulvida escuchó la plática, algo resentida de que ella no había podido dar un consejo bueno, mientras que el peliplata lo hacía sin problema. Ella era una chica, y conocía a Hiroto de más tiempo, ella debería haber sabido.

_¡Pero no es mi culpa! Seguramente si Hiroto no fuera "raro" le hubiera podido ayudar mucho mejor_, refunfuñó en su mente.

-Vaya, Fubuki.-exclamó el pelirrojo.-No pensé que supieras tanto de este tema.

-Bueno, la verdad me ha tocado hablar tantas veces con chicas sobre este tipo de asuntos, que ya he ido captando varias cosas que funcionan.

-A ti te siguen las chicas donde vayas ¿o qué?-preguntó Reina.

-Algo así.-admitió apenado.

Reina le dio una mirada que bien podría haber sido de confusión o de repugno, ó una combinación de ambos.

-Bien, bien, no entremos en ese tema.-Hiroto dijo, evitando algún problema. Si Reina llegaba a enojarse en serio, no acabaría bien para nadie.-Gracias por tu ayuda, Fubuki...y a ti también, Ulvida.

-¿Ah? pero, yo ni ayude.-reclamó la chica.

-Al menos lo intentaste.

La chica frunció el entrecejo y se volteó sonrojada. -Como sea.

Hiroto se giró entonces al peliplata. -Oye...entonces, ¿qué era lo que te había dicho Midorikawa? ¿Por qué mencionaste que se decepcionaría?

Fubuki sonrió.-Deberías preguntarle tú mismo. No me gusta decir cosas que no debo decir.

Hiroto torció la boca confundido y con curiosidad.- ¡Vamos! Dime.

Negó con la cabeza.

En eso el timbre sonó, Fubuki se sentó en su banco, y el profesor entró inmediatamente al aula. El pelirrojo no tuvo más opción que empezar la clase y dejar el tema de lado.

...

El día había seguido, Hiroto insistió mucho en que Fubuki le contara lo que sabía, pero por más que intentó, su amigo no reveló nada.

-Te enterarás si le preguntas-, era lo único que le contestaba.

Al final, Hiroto se rindió...

Por fin, la última clase había concluido, y todos los estudiantes salieron de la escuela, alegres de poder descansar en casa (aunque tuvieran tarea).

-¡Hiroto!-le llamó Endou desde lejos.-¡No olvides el miércoles venir al entrenamiento!

-¡No lo haré!-contestó.

El día de hoy, no sólo Hiroto había estado insistiendo en algo. Endou le insistió que se uniera-sí, de nuevo- al club de soccer. Y el ojiverde tuvo que aceptar ésta ocasion. Después de todo, se lo había prometido a Endou antes por haberlo ayudado.

Hiroto caminó a su casa pensativo, estaba feliz por una parte, porque sabía que Midorikawa realmente sentía algo, pero al mismo tiempo no podía evitar imaginar el peor escenario.

Entró en su casa y lo recibió el olor de la comida ya lista. Ingirió de forma distraída lo que su padre le había servido, y después de eso se sentó en un sillón de la sala e intento hacer su tarea; aunque se rindió casi al instante.

Subió la vista al reloj que estaba en la pared y notó que éste ya marcaba las 3:00 pm.

Era la hora. Se puso de pie.

-Voy a salir un rato al parque, ¡regreso al rato, padre!-avisó.

-Ten cuidado, hijo.-respondió su padre desde la cocina.

El chico salió de su hogar y encaminó hacia el lugar de siempre. Llegó ahí en unos minutos y se sentó en la banca desde donde solía ver a Midorikawa todos los días.

Se rió un poco ante el recuerdo.

-¡Hiroto!-le llamaron. No podía ser nadie más...

Midorikawa venía corriendo desde lejos, saludando con una mano al pelirrojo. Traía nuevamente su balón de fútbol.

-Mido-chan. Es bueno verte de nuevo.

-Sí.-sonrió.-¡Y mira! Compuse mi balón. Espero estés listo para el reto.

-Debería ser yo el que diga eso.

Midorikawa alzó una ceja.-Ya veremos.

Así que pronto ambos se dispusieron a jugar.

Hiroto estaba nervioso, no estaba seguro como decírselo, había esperado una oportunidad donde meter el tema, pero simplemente no hallaba cómo.

Midorikawa hablaba de cosas triviales despreocupadamente. Disfrutando más que nada el poder jugar soccer con su amigo.

El sol había ido bajando poco a poco en el cielo, Hiroto no tenía mucho tiempo. Ya no podía esperar más. No era la mejor forma de declararse, pero no quedaba más que decirlo. Si no lo hacía ahora, no lo haría después.

El balón estaba en posición de Hiroto. Éste lo detuvo con su pie y dejó de moverse, lo cual desconcertó ampliamente al moreno.

Hiroto tomó el balón con sus manos y caminó hacia el gran árbol de cerezo. Midorikawa lo siguió, curioso.

-¿Qué pasa, Hiroto? ¿Te diste cuenta que ibas a perder?-dijo burlón.

-Midorikawa, te amo.

El chico peliverde por un momento no reaccionó. Su mente tardó en asimilar lo que Hiroto había dicho. Hiroto tenía un gesto serio, sus mejillas más coloradas de lo normal. Entonces la realización le pegó.

-¿Qué?-preguntó. Tal vez no había escuchado bien.

Hiroto miró directamente en los ojos del otro.-Midorikawa, te amo.

Midorikawa observó boquiabierto a su compañero, el color se le fue por un segundo de la cara, para regresar súbitamente en exceso.

-Hiroto…tú…

Hiroto no dijo nada, preocupado._ ¿Acaso lo eché a perder?_

-Midorikawa...-ya no había vuelta atrás. Si ya había dicho lo primero, tendría que terminar su confesión.-Mido, yo quería saber si tú ¿no te sientes de la misma manera?

-¡Eh! Pues, em...yo...no sé. Tal vez...-Midorikawa volteó a todos lados sin saber que decir. Tratando de apagar el calor que embargaba a su rostro. En eso captó el color rojizo del cielo. Agradeció tanto ese color en aquél instante.-Hiroto, y-ya es tarde ¡ups! Me tengo que ir, yo...

Hiroto sonrió.-No me tienes que contestar ahora, sabes. Puedes pensarlo, no me importa.

Midorikawa lo miró fijamente. Hiroto dio media vuelta.

-Te veré mañana, Mido-chan.

Y con eso se alejó.

Ryuuji hizo lo propio y se dirigió a su casa. ¡Vaya que Hiroto hacía que le doliera la cabeza!

Entre su turbulencia de pensamientos, había uno en especial que estaba haciendo que su corazón latiera más rápido.

_Hiroto...Hiroto siente lo mismo que yo_, era todo lo que le quedaba en claro.

* * *

><p>Por fin! :D Lo siento, hice que Mido reaccionara así para poder alargar un poquito la historia y terminarla con 10 capítulos. LO ADMITO! Pero ya el otro capítulo se acaba todo! Oh si!<p>

~RAWRRRRRRRR ;3


	10. Todo terminó una tarde en el parque

Yay! Finalmente el capítulo 10 (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧

Culpo a los exámenes por la tardanza. Si así que no me odien a mi, odienlos a ellos.

**Level 5 (c) Inazuma Eleven**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 10<strong>

**"Y todo terminó una tarde en el parque"**

**Hiroto/Midorikawa**

Aquella noche el peliverde volvió a soñar. Nuevamente era aquel sueño donde estaba en el parque con Hiroto. Éste estaba a lo lejos, sonriendo, instando a Midorikawa a acercarse.

Sin embargo, en esta ocasión, Midorikawa si caminó hacia él.

Hiroto sonreía más con cada paso de Midorikawa, diciéndole algo inaudible. Cuando por fin estuvo a su lado, Midorikawa pudo escuchar finalmente lo que le decía.

-Midorikawa. Te amo.

El peliverde se despertó súbitamente, algo desconcertado al ver que estaba en su cuarto y no en el parque junto con Hiroto.

Entonces su mente reconoció que había sido un sueño. Miró el reloj que marcaba las 3 de la madrugada.

Volteó su vista al techo y se quedó pensando.

Hiroto le había dicho que no importaba lo que decidiera, que él esperaría una respuesta. Midorikawa no dudaba de sus sentimientos, pero no sabía si estaba listo para dar el siguiente paso.

_Yo estoy seguro de mi respuesta, pero..._

Por la mente del amante de los helados pasaron las consecuencias más ridículas que ni siquiera una fangirl en su momento más desquiciado hubiera podido idear.

_¿Y...si me pide que sea su novio?_

Las mejillas del moreno pronto se tornaron calientes.

Midorikawa jamás había tenido ninguna relación. No pensó que la primera sería con un hombre. Aunque siendo éste, Hiroto, realmente no le importaba, en lo absoluto.

_No sé ni que le dudo, ¡le debí haber dicho desde ayer! Así todo habría acabado más pronto y no estaría ahora tan mortificado._

Los párpados le pesaban e intentó encontrar el sueño de nuevo, incluso entre aquellos turbulentos pensamientos y deseos.

_La verdad, siendo Hiroto, no me importaría salir con él._

A la mañana siguiente, el chico despertó más temprano de lo que le hubiera gustado, pero ya una vez captado el olor a huevo y tocino, no se pudo quedar más tiempo en la cama.

Bajó las escaleras e ingresó a la cocina. Donde su sirvienta estaba concentrada en el desayuno. Su padre, sentado a la mesa, leía el periódico.

-Ryuuji, buenos días.-le dijo una vez notó su presencia.

-Buenos días, papá. Buenos días, Nanako.

-Oh, buenos días.-contestó alegre la sirvienta.-Siéntate, Mido. Ya te estoy sirviendo tu desayuno.

Mido obedeció y Nanako le puso su plato frente a él, que pronto empezó a devorar.

-Cuidado, hijo. No te vayas a atragantar.

-¡Mphh!-fue todo lo que se le entendió ya que no dejaba de masticar comida.

Midorikawa comía ago más apurado de lo normal, afectado por los nervios del día anterior. Bien, no tendría que esperar más. Hoy le diría a Hiroto.

Su estómago se revolvió y su desayuno pronto no se vio tan apetitoso.

-Urghhhh.

-¿Ocurre algo?-preguntó su padre.

-No.

-¿Enserio?

Midorikawa lo pensó un momento. Su padre había aceptado ya lo que sentía ¿no? Aunque, aun así no era un tema del cual se pudiera conversar tan normalmente.

-Sólo estoy cansado, es todo.-mintió.

Su padre no lo creyó pero no insistió más. -Bueno, -se puso en pie.-Debo irme al trabajo. Que tengas un buen día en la escuela.

Salió de la cocina y abrió la puerta principal-¡Y que te vaya bien con tu amigo!-añadió.

Midorikawa miró confundido en dirección a la puerta pero no quiso prestarle atención así que terminó su plato.

Rumbo a la escuela se encontró con Miura.

-Midorikawa

-Miura, hola.

Miura Hiromu era de los mejores amigos de Midorikawa, lo conocía prácticamente de toda la vida. Ambos iban a la misma escuela, así que se dispusieron a platicar el resto del camino.

-Sabes, Mido. No sé si serán cosas mías, pero últimamente te he visto distinto.-dijo Miura de repente.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Algo...se te nota diferente.

Midorikawa se encogió de hombros.

-No será que conociste alguna chica.

-¡Eh!

-Le atiné ¿no es así?-se burló.

-No, no he conocido a ninguna _chica_.

-Sí, claro. Vamos, cuéntame.

Los chicos ya habían llegado a su institución, y el timbre estaba a punto de sonar.

-Te contaré después, no tengo tiempo ahora.-se excusó.

-Te buscaré en el descanso, Mido. No te escaparás.

En la escuela, Midorikawa no estaba en el mismo salón que Hiromu, por lo que no podría preguntarle sobre lo pasado hasta el receso.

Tendría que explicarle todo cuidadosamente.

Aquel día, el descanso pareció llegar más rápido de lo que Midorikawa quería.

Salió al pasillo rumbo a la cafetería. Miura lo encontró inmediatamente.

-Ahora, dime.

El peliverde suspiró. En eso, Maki apareció frente a ellos.

La chica era una persona muy agradable y gentil, pero era fácil hacerla enojar, y si eso pasaba era mejor rezarle a todos los santos.

Por la cara que llevaba, no estaba muy contenta con Midorikawa que digamos.

-Midorikawa-kun. Al fin te encuentro.

-¿Q-qué pasa, Maki?

-Sigo molesta por lo que pasó en la fiesta el sábado. Fueron tus amigos quienes arruinaron todo. Y no voy a perdonarte eso. En la próxima reunión, te encargarás personalmente de todos los preparativos del salón. ¿Entendiste?

-¿Qué?

-Lo decidimos. No puedes objetar, te pudo haber ido peor. Sólo iba a avisarte eso.

Y con eso, dio media vuelta y se retiró.

El estrés de Midorikawa se estaba apilando por montones.

El de cabello castaño alzó una ceja. -¿De qué hablaba Maki?

-Te lo explicaré. Verás...

El chico explicó un poco sobre el problema que había tenido, sobre Hiroto y su padre. Omitió la parte de que quería a Hiroto, pero pensó que no sería indispensable que conociera ese dato.

-Vaya, que problema.-chifló.-Pero supongo que ahora ya todo está bien ¿no? Digo, ya tu padre aceptó que fueran amigos.

-Sí, es verdad.-dijo distraídamente.

-¿O...hay algo más?

-Tengo que hablar con Hiroto, y ando algo preocupado por eso.

Miura bufó.-Saldrá bien, lo que sea que tengas que decirle seguro que lo aceptará. Por lo que me dices que hizo, se ve que te aprecia mucho.

Midorikawa sonrió levemente.-Es verdad.

La escuela terminó y Midorikawa no podía estar más feliz de irse a su casa. comió, miró un poco la tele, sin quitar los ojos ni un momento del reloj. Y llegado el momento, se puso de pie y se dirigió al parque.

Cuanto más se acercaba, su estómago se revolvía más y más. El peliverde se dio animos a sí mismo.

_Todo va ir bien._

Cuando llegó, el pelirrojo ya lo estaba esperando. No importaba cómo, Midorikawa nunca lograba llegar antes que él.

-¡Hola!-saludó Hiroto.-¿Listo para jugar? Sabes de antemano que ganaré, así que no te hagas esperanzas.

Hiroto estaba actuando como si ayer no le hubiera declarado nada. Mido supuso que lo hacía a propósito para que él no se sintiera incómodo. Sin embargo, el moreno no quería seguir más con esto.

-Hiroto, antes de eso-lo interrumpió.-pensé mucho lo de ayer...y sabes, me decidí a decírtelo.

El pelirrojo observó expectante la cara sonrojada de Midorikawa.

-¿Qué cosa?-preguntó.

-Hiroto, yo...

Justo en ese momento antes de que Midorikawa le dijera, Hiroto se dio cuenta. Él en ese momento lo supo. Por alguna razón pudo verlo en su mirada, Midorikawa en realidad...

-Yo también te quiero. Lo he hecho desde hacía ya tiempo y...-su corazón aceleró, haciéndole más difícil hablar con claridad.- ¡No te lo había dicho porque...! bueno, tenía mis dudas...y...yo...

Hiroto se rió por lo bajo.-Vaya, vaya. ¡Qué cosas! Justo igual que yo.

Midorikawa miró a su amigo sin saber que hacer ahora. Ya le había correspondido, así que esperó a que el ojiverde hablara.

Hiroto pensó en cómo decirle lo siguiente. Él sólo había estando esperando la respuesta del peliverde, ahora que había corroborado sus sentimientos, no habría razón para no escalar el siguiente peldaño en su relación.

-Mido-chan, si estás seguro de que me quieres,-sonrió complacido.-Y yo estoy más que seguro que te quiero. Te voy a pedir, aquí. En este lugar, que fue donde nos conocimos, si tú ¿aceptarías... ser mi novio?

Midorikawa se quedó sin habla, sin aire, sin palpitación. Vaya ironía que sus imaginaciones se hicieran realidad.

Los segundos pasaron y el peliverde seguía igual.

-¿Midorikawa? ¿Mido, estás bien?-Hiroto comenzó a alarmarse al notar la cara del moreno cambiar de tono.

Midorikawa literalmente se había quedado sin respirar.

Hiroto sobresaltado se acercó y le propinó unas palmadas en la espalda.

Midorikawa tosió fuertemente y volvió a respirar normalmente.

-¡Mido-chan! ¿Tan mal te cayó la propuesta?- cuestionó el pelirrojo sobresaltado.

-Yo...-Midorikawa se trabó con sus palabras, y de alguna manera, lo único que salió fue:-acepto.

Hiroto fue ahora el que tardó en reaccionar. -¿De veras?

Midorikawa asintió y el otro, lleno de júbilo, comenzó a reír.

Midorikawa esperó un poco, pero Hiroto no se movió, ni dio signos de acercamiento. Sin poder contenerse más, se le lanzó encima y lo abrazó.

Sí, solamente lo abrazó.

El ojiverde se quedó petrificado en su lugar por un momento, para después corresponder el gesto, disfrutando el momento.

Midorikawa entonces se separó un poco para poder ver el rostro de Hiroto. Éste le regresó la mirada, sonriente. Estaban tan cerca que podían sentir la respiración del otro.

Él pelirrojo no pudo soportarlo más. Había esperado por este momento desde hacía mucho, aunque nunca había pensado bien en cómo llevarlo a cabo. Así que torpemente siguió su instinto.

Tomó la cara del moreno entre sus manos, y aunque algo indeciso, fue acortando poco a poco la distancia entre ellos. Midorikawa se quedó tieso, sin saber qué hacer, por lo que su única reacción al ver el rostro de su amado cada vez más cerca fue cerrar los ojos.

Y así, lo único que pasó fue que sintió una presión sobre sus labios.

Tímidamente, -como cualquiera que tiene su primer beso-, Ryuuji correspondió. Explorando esta nueva sensación. Moviendose al compás de los labios de Hiroto. Entrelazando sus manos alrededor de su cuello.

Cuando por fin tuvo que romper el beso, dado que su respiración había sido nula unos buenos 30 segundos, se quedó ahí, sin separarse de su pelirrojo.

Hiroto estaba igual de conmocionado, pero su mirada dejaba relucir lo contento que estaba.

El peliverde estaba seguro que Hiroto estaría a su lado por el resto de su vida. Aunque sonara cursi y trillado, era el pensamiento más certero que tenía.

_Después de todo...tal vez, pueda tener mi final feliz, justo como en la películas._

-Y bien, Midorikawa. ¿Vas a querer jugar fútbol, o prefieres quedarte abrazado de mí el resto del día?

Midorikawa rió apenado, -Bien, bien. Juguemos. Supongo que tendré mucho tiempo para abrazarte ¿no?

-Todo el que quieras.

Y así, tomaron el balón para hacer una de las cosas que más disfrutaban. Como todos los días, hasta que empezara a oscurecer.

El sol estaba a punto de ocultarse, ambos chicos reposaban sobre el césped, agotados.

Hiroto sonrió ante el cielo anaranjado. Pronto se tornaría oscuro, aunque iluminado por miles de puntitos brillantes.

Sin embargo, al mirar a su lado y ver a Midorikawa, no pudo evitar sonreír más.

Ahora Midorikawa era más brillante para él que todas las estrellas juntas.

Estiró su mano y tomó la del peliverde, haciendo un ligero sonrojo mostrarse en la cara de éste. Cosa que Hiroto no podía sino hallar más linda.

-Mido-chan…te quiero.

Y así era como todo terminaba, o al menos para nosotros, ya que por seguro ellos tendrían mucho por delante, muchas tardes que pasar debajo de aquel árbol de cerezo, como siempre, jugando fútbol hasta la puesta de sol. Así es como todo terminó, una tarde, en un parque.

* * *

><p>Bien no es el mejor final del mundo pero...ESPEREN! <strong>Todavía no acaba! <strong>Hay un pequeño OMAKE! :D


	11. Extra: Sabes, debo confesar

Extra, extra, extra, extra...!

**Level 5 (c) Inazuma Eleven**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 11<strong>

** "Sabes, debo confesar"**

**Hiroto/Midorikawa**

**EXTRA**

Midorikawa se dirigía como todos los días al tan dichoso parque, a encontrarse con Hiroto, su ahora formal _novio_.

Aún le hacía sonrojarse el pensar eso.

Hiroto ya se encontraba ahí cuando el chico arribó.

Desde lejos lo saludó. Una vez ya ambos cerca le saludó más apropiadamente.

-Hola, Mido-chan.

-Hola, Hiroto-kun.

-Te tardaste un poco.-señaló el ojiverde.

-Lo siento, a mi sirvienta se le ocurrió hacerme una broma y me retrasé.

-¿Una broma?

-Sí.

-¿Qué fue?

Reaciamente habló:-Me hizo ponerme un vestido.

Hiroto trató de disimular la risa, no muy efectivamente, hay que remarcar.

-Calla. No fue divertido, y lo peor es que me tomó fotos.

-¿Lo hizo? Me tendrás que dar copias.

-¡No te voy a dar ni una!

Hiroto no dijo nada por un instante, perdido en sus pensamientos.

-Sabes, Mido…nunca te dije pero…ah, no debería decirlo.

-¿Qué?

-Te enojarás, ya lo veo venir.

-Vamos, dime.-insistió.

-Pues…la primera vez que te vi…pensé que eras una chica.

El otro se quedó callado un momento. -¿Qué?

-Es que de lejos no te veía bien y traías una coleta y pues…

-Y mi ropa, ¿qué? ¡Te parece femenina!-preguntó alarmado el peliverde.

-¡NO! No, por supuesto que no. Te digo que simplemente no me fije, soy despistado.

-Hiroto ¿de verdad me veo tan femenino?

-¡NO! Claro que no. Mido-chan, eres el chico más masculino que he conocido, de verdad.

Eso no había sonado bien, ambos lo sabían.

-Eh…eh…-Hiroto buscó que decir.

-Acéptalo, piensas que soy femenino.

-No…bueno…-Hiroto se hizo bolas-solo piensa que podría ser peor. ¡Ahí tienes a Kazemaru!

Si alguno de los lectores hubiera estado presente en aquel lugar seguramente hubiera gritado: "Alguien haga entrar en razón a este chico por favor." y le hubiera arrojado una piedra.

Midorikawa se comenzó a preocupar. –Hiroto…acaso…

-¿Qué?

El chico peliverde no pudo completar la frase. _¿Acaso me quieres porque parezco mujer?_

Hiroto sin embargo pudo ver en los oscuros ojos de éste, lo que le pasaba por la mente.

Se rió por lo bajo.-Mido, yo te quiero por como tú eres, no sólo tu apariencia, sino cómo eres por dentro. No importa cómo te veas.-le tomó la barbilla.-No lo dudes, además…-se acercó a su rostro.-Yo estoy muy seguro que lo que tienes ahí abajo, no es lo que tienen las chicas.

-¡Hi-Hiroto!-exclamó Midorikawa más rojo que un jitomate.

El pelirrojo solo rió y cortó el tramo final entre ambos para poder depositar un beso en los labios del otro.

Sin embargo, Midorikawa seguía molesto. -Me tendrás que compensar de alguna forma.

Hiroto no tuvo que pensarlo mucho.-Mido...¿Quieres un helado?

La cara del moreno se iluminó. Asintió enérgicamente con la cabeza. Se puso de pie de un salto.

-¡Vamos!-estiró la mano hacia Hiroto, para ayudarlo a levantarse.

El ojiverde sonrió y la tomó. Así, agarrados de la mano, comenzaron a caminar hacia la heladería más cercana.

Hiroto suspiró. Por un momento pensó, ¿qué hubiera pasado si Midorikawa hubiera sido en realidad mujer?

En su mente se recrearon varias imágenes y entonces se echó a reír.

Midorikawa lo observó curioso.

_Una chica...¡bah!_

Hiroto apretó con más fuerza la mano de Midorikawa.

_No te preferiría de ninguna otra forma. Para mí eres perfecto tal y como estás._

**...**

-¡Achu!

-Oh, salud ¿estás bien, Kazemaru?- preguntó Endou.

-Sí, -contestó el peliazul.-yo...sólo tuve esa sensación extraña como si alguien te estuviera comparando en feminidad con su novio. ¿Nunca te ha pasado?

Endou entrecerró los ojos.- Eh...no. ¿Acaso te pasa seguido?

-¿Ah? ¡NO! Claro que no, como crees, jeje...-Kazemaru negó nervioso.

Endou torció la boca pero no le tomó importancia. No era como si a él le importara mucho después de todo.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Agradecimientos:<span>**

Gracias a todas las personas que se dieron el tiempo de leer este fic aunque sinceramente hubo muchas cosas que pude mejorar xD

Especialmente a: Mely Fubuki Kagamine, MidorikawaxRyuuji, Yuki Konsuey Usushino, Astarotte Lawliet Fubuki Shion, AutumnRose745 (¿enserio te tengo que agradecer a ti? xDD), IkiroZuyiname, Shaty Ana, Shizuka Kiyama, Hibisha, Dark-Mikami, ValeRyoda03, miaka-ichiruki y todos los ANONS! Yo no podría vivir sin los anons :3

También a todos los que agregaron el fic en favoritos (si, ustedes que no me quisieron dejar review, hmmph! ) gracias x3

Y pues, ya lo había mencionado pero el fic no habría salido sin la ayuda de mis dos grandes amigas! Ya pueden ser felices. Ya lo terminé. :D

Mil gracias y espero que en un futuro sigan echando un ojo a mis historias, claro si es que las disfrutan.

**Por cierto, ¿se interesarían en leer un extra de Burn/Gazelle? ¿Específicamente relacionado con la fiesta y Gazelle en vestido?**


End file.
